


宫城李/The Memorandum of Royal Palace

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Multi, NC17, Not a Love Story, POV Female Character, alternative reality, 架空历史
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 她的丈夫学识渊博，处变不惊，威严持重，富有四海；一个眼神一句话就能定人生死；掌握无上的权力，是这个王朝唯一的至尊，除了年纪比她大一些之外没有什么缺点，这样的男人宠爱于她——她却只希望对方早死。“不爱宫墙柳。”——这是，一个名为罗媛，又或者被称为“李氏”的女人的出围城记。"This is……Herstory."*非典型性宫廷小说，同类小说的必备元素都没有——包括但不限于流产堕胎下药母斗鸡式撕逼杀人放火大段毫无意义凑字数服饰描写etc*有99%的概率不是你想看的那种宫廷小说*言情全没有，气闷第一名*三无小说：无霸总娇妻，无玛丽苏金手指，无可抛型备胎*连载中，谢谢阅读*边写边发是为了鞭策自己写完😂*Incompleted work, thanks for reading.





	1. 楔子

“李氏，你要怎么解释这件事？”高踞正位之上的中年男人，声音冰凉冷淡，他眉心的川字纹深如沟壑，眼神锐利如刀在她脸上扫过。

与男人并肩，坐在其右侧的同龄女子，双唇开合几次却都停在了欲言又止的神情上，只是给她投来一个安抚的眼神。

而男人左手边稍下方一点的位置坐着的那名妩媚娇艳，比男人小了一辈，和她同代的妙龄女子则微笑着，以手支颊，那朝她看过来的眼神与其说是安抚或质询，倒不如说是震慑与示威。

她的眼角余光扫过挤在这狭小凉亭中的剩下几人——站在中年女性身后的好友一脸焦灼，方才开口想要为她辩护却因为男人的呵斥而不得不住口，此时与中年女人一道看着她的脸，神情比中年女子不安多了，颊边是显而易见的焦急所致的红晕。

站在妙龄女子身侧，一样看向跪伏在地的她的，还有一个比在场的华服人士都年轻的女子，她脸上流露出的恶意和讥讽就浓烈得多也鲜明得多。

这座凉亭太小，众人——包括她的仆从们都不得不站在亭子外候着，亭外电闪雷鸣，暴雨滂沱，虽然仆人们手上有几把伞，但因为没有主人的命令，这些下人们皆不敢撑，只能在骤雨中苦苦捱着，有几个奴婢头上的绒花已经被大雨冲掉，在狂风中瑟瑟发抖，好不狼狈。

“李氏，你怎么不出声了？”男人的声音越发冷酷，已经带上了一丝不耐烦。

她微微抬起眼皮，看向这个已经有了白发与皱纹，大她十九岁论年纪足可以做这具肉身的父亲，但却是……她丈夫的男人。

他是她的丈夫，更是她的主人——因为她并不是和他并坐的那个同龄女子，有着在宗法礼教上和他等同，“视为敌体”的妻。

她只是个“妾”，对于此刻高踞主位上的男人来说，不配与其相提并论的，甚至在许多语境中与奴仆无异的存在——在儒家的经典中是这样定义她这类存在的。

但在极远处包围这座美丽芬芳的花园的高墙之内，在碧瓦割裂出的四方形天空之下，即便同样是“妾”，也要分出个三六九等——一如她与那位神态关切却暗含杀意的妙龄女子间的差距——退一万步来说，即便此时此刻她并没有如他们所说的那样“犯了罪”而需要跪在一干人等面前，她和坐在男人左下手的妙龄女子在这道高耸的宫墙后相遇时，她也有礼敬退让的义务。

她又忍不住看了一眼妙龄女子身侧更为年轻，也做妇人打扮的那个女人，那女人因为地位的缘故只得站着，有小半个肩头已经被飞溅进庭中的雨丝所打湿，但女人却不以为意，看向跪在地上的她的双眼流露出兴奋的讥诮，这让她不禁想到被放出笼中的斗鸡，有着同样嗜血的眼神。

对方会有这样的得意似乎也在情理之中——一个以往比自己高贵，又和自己有着利益冲突的对手，此时只能跪在自己的面前卑躬屈膝，谁会不为此感到得意，并且想要再踩上一脚，确保对手永不翻身呢？

就连不得不侍立在暴雨中等候主人传召的奴仆们也是，除了属于她的那些人，其余人脸上除却刻意保持的淡漠，更多是好奇、探究、兴奋甚至鄙夷——在这样四方形的天空下，这样的戏剧确实很少上演，也无怪被拉进场上的他们会为此兴奋了。

他们在场的每一个人，或许在心底对这一幕里有编排的，有同情的，有惋惜的，她并不想去探究了——在眼角的余光里，他们像是一个个呆板冷漠的符号，如同木偶中最千篇一律的小人。

她突然觉得有些倦怠了。因为她自己也不过是木偶人中稍微油漆得漂亮些，有头有脸的一个小角色而已。

虽然她一直以来都知道这样的事实，但生活这么赤裸裸地将实质剖开甩在她脸上时，她还是觉得有些喘不过气来。

她一直都知道。自己是一匹被选中的矫健的母马，一束开得正好可以用来插瓶装点的花，一只……美丽娇俏，有几分取悦主人功夫的金丝雀。

这就是这个男人给她的定位，这就是这堵高墙后的舞台赋予她的角色。

她从来都知道，也试图尽职尽责去扮演这样的角色。

毕竟，“妾”这样的地位，似乎是不需要也不配让男主人花费精力去用正眼看待，甚至探究灵魂的。

她只是这个男人拥有的花园中百花间美丽但并非无可取代的一朵；百子千孙福寿吉祥纹样上的一道罢了。

她抬起头，直视男人的眼睛：“妾身没有犯这样的事。妾身愿意发誓——”

她的话还没有说完，最年轻的女子便“噗呲”一声讥笑起来，只是女子还没开口，中年男人不耐烦的声音便响了起来：“口说无凭又有什么用？”

她早料到男人会这样反驳，于是她继续说道：“妾身的清白天地可鉴——现在外面电闪雷鸣，雷公出巡从不漏过奸佞，当着天上神明的眼睛，妾身愿意跪倒亭外，如有虚言，自遭雷诛。”

亭中无人再说话，连那最年轻的女子都惊讶得一时捂住了嘴。她懒得再看男人的表情，索性一拜到底，卸下头上钗环，径直站起来走进雨中。

豆大的雨滴劈头盖脸地打了下来，她的视线一片模糊，想来此刻脸上的脂粉定被冲得七零八落，整个人除了狼狈不堪外再无其他词语相称。

她走开几步，慢慢站定，不看亭中的众人，抬头望天，扬声道：“妾身李氏，愿将此身清白交由雷公审判！如有虚言，愿受天诛！”说罢她慢慢地跪了下来，在雨中朝着凉亭的方向五体投地，再不动弹。

“轰隆！”有激烈得可以炸开耳膜的雷声响起，她刚被这似乎近在咫尺的雷声惊到，就听到尖叫声和脚步声纷乱响起，她只觉汗毛竖起，眼角余光瞥见一道耀眼的白光扑面袭来——

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**

*本文是6年前的旧作修改重发（本来以为只需要修改部分字词，结果一看发现6年前自己的水平确实……可以说现在看来是不堪入目，于是只能……写作修改重发读作全盘重写，这个开头已经是第三稿了【笑】）

*可能修改的过程会相当漫长，但一定会写完，绝对不咕（鸽子握紧了拳头.jpg）

*立个flag：30万字内一定写完

*6年前的旧版简介：下药堕胎喂金鱼？——全没有；升职开挂做太后？——别想了！当事人罗媛表示：这场穿越……你中意你来穿好了！（现在说出来有种重温小学时代作文“我的理想”的耻感……_(:з」∠)_） 


	2. 初夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 皇帝今年三十有六……按年纪来说够做她的父亲了。

\-------------------------------------

天已经黑下来了，漫长的红墙宫道两侧已经点起了灯。

罗媛悄悄掀起轿帘，从外张望，抬轿的两个高胖太监脚步又快又稳，前头则有两个小太监持着灯笼前导，她瞥了一眼天空，看见北斗星正在夜空中闪闪发光，又窥一眼轿子旁随侍的宫女，怕惊动对方，连忙放下了帘子。

罗媛在轿子里挺直了腰，深吸一口气。想着刚才一眼窥见的，在阴影中高耸如山般连绵无尽头的宫墙，那一眼望不到头、将天空割裂成四方形的建筑让她难以自抑地心跳加速了，仿佛经历了一段长跑后的喘不过气来。

或许也跟她即将去做的事情有关——现在 **已经是点灯将寝的时分** ，仍然 **在皇城内院出行的年轻女郎** ，行进的方向还是皇帝的居所宣明宫，只可能去做两件事——一是刺杀皇帝，二是…… **陪皇帝就寝** 。

罗媛低下头看看自己身上的衣着，红袄蓝裙，领口裙摆皆绣花，头上簪着钗环，脸上涂脂抹粉，这么一副富丽喜庆的打扮，除非该人拔出长簪刺向皇帝的心口，否则她只可能是去做一件事——侍寝。

今夜是 **长平三年** 的四月十五日，是这位在新皇登基、出了先帝孝期后的头一次选秀中被选中后，诏封李美人的十七岁女子第一次给皇帝侍寝的夜晚。

罗媛又叹了一口气，即便入宫已经一月有余，她每每想到这节还是忍不住叹气——就如当初她一觉醒来吃惊地发现自己睡在这位李小姐的大床上，而李家的侍女则如同往常一般早早叫醒她并服侍她梳洗，为即将入宫备选的她梳妆打扮。

这位家里排行“大娘”，闺名叫李桂芬的小姐是广西桂林府下辖全州的同知李茳之女，李茳是个从六品的外任官员，不偏不倚卡在了皇帝选秀时对于出身为“外任官员之女”者的最低门槛上——国朝规定，选秀时选看的外任官员之女，其父官职六品起；若选看的是京畿官员之女，其父官职八品起。这是体恤到地方距离京城路途遥远，职位过低的小官无力送女进京参选，亦未尝没有控制参选人数的意思。

李小姐生得虽不敢说是绝色佳人，但也有颇几分姿色，肢体上无残疾，自然过了宫中太监嬷嬷们分赴各地首府，选看官家小姐们的第一轮初选。

李大娘入选这届皇帝选秀的名单时，恰好又对上父亲每逢三年的进京考核，这是外任官员轮流入京以备吏部核对绩效，或升或降的必经之路。是以李茳便携着随他赴任的妻小进京，自己赴吏部报备，而女儿则入宫参选。

罗媛在发现自己莫名其妙成了李小姐时，恰好正是李氏已经抵达京城，要进宫参加第二轮复选的当日清晨。在宿醉后头昏脑涨的她摸到梳妆台前，看到铜镜中清晰地映照出一张与名为“罗媛”的职场女性截然不同的少女的脸时，罗媛惊得把镜子摔在了地上——她这才相信并不是友人在酒后煞费苦心请来演员整蛊自己。

她怔在原地，脑子里交错着李桂芬十七年来的记忆与罗媛三十岁人生的碎片，呆若木鸡地任由侍女将她打扮整齐，并在鬓边簪上一朵大红色的绢花。

罗媛当时便觉得土气，下意识地指了另一朵玉色的，但却被进屋看望女儿的李妻关夫人给制止了，连声道：“不吉利，咱家不是非得让你选上，可也千万别在圣人面前触了霉头，听说昨天选看的秀女里就有个甄侍郎的女儿，戴了朵白花，陛下和娘娘的眉头当场就皱了起来……”

罗媛听着轿子外太监有节奏的脚步声，又想到复选当日的情形——

自己是在一头雾水中被送到宫门口，由太监领着与其他秀女一道列队往选看的储秀宫步行，她一路上被三月的太阳照着，只觉得脑袋一抽一抽地疼，更是不敢出声。

二选和初选的太监嬷嬷们阅看不同，是由帝后亲临选看的，秀女们五个一排列队走到帝后座前行礼，罗媛刚瞥了一眼皇帝的脸，只看到是个相貌威严已蓄须的中年男人，便见皇帝手一伸，如点菜般点向了她。

在太监依皇帝示意收走她挂在身上的绿头牌，而她作为“中选的秀女回家备选第三轮”后，罗媛仍是茫然无措，有一种如坠梦里的虚幻感。

五日后的第三轮复选，仍是帝后亲阅，这一轮选看的秀女人数已经大为减少，从最初的百来人刷到数十人，罗媛彼时已经清醒过来，渐渐熟悉了李小姐这具肉身，她心里对入宫无可不可，但母亲关夫人却十分在意，她来到女儿房中劝慰和嘱托，可说出来的话却并非罗媛所想的“入宫是带来荣华富贵”：“我儿，能进三选是好事呀——别愁眉苦脸的，娘晓得你在害怕，但选秀并不是只有被选入宫这条路。你若是三选被刷下来，或者更好一点——在三选时被选中，留宫教导观察，其后再被刷下来，今后还家说亲都更有底气——能留到三选的，还在宫里被嬷嬷们教导过一阵子的小姐可是凤毛麟角，虽然比不过那些入选做娘娘的，但也是万里挑一，毕竟是在宫里长了眼界又受过大内的嬷嬷们调教礼仪的，说亲时是极抢手的。你若是能……”

罗媛听完关夫人剖析利害，这才明白过来——关夫人是一门心思为女儿的前程盘算：甭管入宫与否，李小姐总归是要嫁人的，“差一点成了娘娘”就是时下女子少有的过人优点。

但她当时也没想到该怎么“表现一二”——三选仍是秀女们列队到帝后面前行礼，而帝后遇上特别瞩目的秀女，则是问话几句，其后便或留不留，并无什么表演才艺的环节——真要表演的话，无论是李小姐还是罗媛，都是“吹拉弹唱样样不通”。

当时这位身材中等的帝王及皇后，对她不过是问了几句“读过书吗？”、“女红如何？”、“家里兄弟几人”等她在同列秀女身上听到过的问话，她也只能低头做恭顺状回答。

皇后听得她有两个同母兄弟，又有许多堂表兄弟姐妹后道了声：“是个有宜男之相的。”便指了她的牌子。

皇家选秀，明面上的理由是“开枝散叶”，但实际上自必不可免掺杂了皇帝渔色的需求。罗媛复盘这些日子来的经过，只觉李小姐虽美，却也不是绝色佳人，父亲官职亦只能算个中等官僚，最后却得以中选，与其说是披着李桂芬皮的罗媛在那十日的留宫查看、跟着嬷嬷们学习礼仪时表现得有多么机敏，倒不如说是因为那出奇的一脚——

早知道就不踹这一脚了，但又不能见死不救……罗媛想到此节颇有点喉头发苦，无论处在李桂芬还是罗媛的立场上，她都是不乐意入宫的。

若是换了李桂芬的角度来想，一个十七岁的女孩子，从小只在父母身边生活，若是入宫则要跟父母远隔千里，心里便生出万分愁苦——在她中选后得知，父亲李茳的吏部考核出来了，得了个中评，不升不降还是回到桂林做个同知，那从此她在京都，父母在桂林，兄弟还在祖籍读书，一家人便是远隔千里了。而换了罗媛的角度来说，她不乐意入宫倒不是怕什么宫闱倾轧勾心斗角，虽然宫廷之中肯定不可能是和气一团，但她自三选中选，留宫学习礼仪的这些日子里仔细观察嬷嬷公公们的举止，倒觉得是十分安分规矩的，并没见过什么捧高踩低，也得知皇帝内宠不多，这次新皇登基初次选秀，连带李氏在内只选了五名秀女充实掖庭。想来如今皇帝的后宫应该不是“纪律坏驰”的那一类。皇帝的子嗣虽然不算多，但除却一个早夭的二皇子，便没有死掉的。估计这年号长平的当今陛下的后宫斗争，最多就是拼劲浑身解数吸引皇帝注意，给对手下下眼药，断不至于像小说戏文里演绎的那样遍地都是堕胎杀人者，总不可能人人都是万贵妃或贾南风——如果她真的有这等好运气，“躬逢其盛”，那也只好苦笑三声了。

罗媛怕的与李桂芬差不多，“一入宫门深似海”，宫闱极严，妃嫔探亲可没有这么方便，她在入宫前后受嬷嬷教导得知：宫中只有有头有脸的嫔妃能会亲，这不止有次数和时间限制，还得家人在京才能请见；那些低等嫔妃一入宫，此生便再无可能见到家人，至多是麾下的宫女太监轮值时，可以出宫帮忙捎个口信给娘家人罢了——就这也得是家人在京的。

罗媛夺舍之后每每揽镜自照，都觉得李大娘如娇花软玉，比自己的原身强上百倍；可自打三选开始，她见了其余秀女才知道人外有人，李大娘长得还可以称一声“秀色可餐”，但要说倾国倾城便是不自量力了。她还未见过其他的后宫女子，但哪怕是在这次一起入选的秀女五人之中，她只好说优于年纪尚幼的陈选侍陈榕；己身和赵选侍龚美人至多是平分秋色，更别说与本届中最出类拔萃、家世和容貌都上佳，也是初封地位最高的许才人相比了。如此资质，加上并不算得太鲜明的家世，历来妃子晋升的条件上她已经先输了两着，又怎能保证一定会得宠封嫔封妃做个后宫里说得上话的娘娘？如果是一辈子在低位的美人才人打转——那两相比较，若是作为李家嫁出去的女儿，平日里还能出门交际、回回娘家；而若是做个低位宫妃，连这点可怜的自主都要被剥夺……

——那真的还不如当初落选之后罢黜还家、自行婚嫁来得畅快呢！

但是如今已经入选了，家人又远隔千里，罗媛也只好把全副身心都放在这禁宫内琢磨了。此身成为了婚姻中的“妾”，还是帝王之妾中倒数第二等的“美人”这件事，对于李大娘并不能说是好起点，更别说皇帝今年三十有六，足足比李大娘大了十九岁，按年纪来说够做她的父亲了。

但若宽慰自己的话，她这一手抽的虽然不是上上签，好歹也算个中上签，罗媛回想着这些时日以来的所见所闻，以及李父给她讲授过的朝纲要闻，心里唯一的安慰便是今上算得上是个明君，此时的国政也还算河晏海清——若是夺舍成了一个暴虐昏君的妃嫔，又或者生在动荡之世，只怕连此时忧愁的也不能有，只能每日担惊受怕盘算苟活之路。

但皇帝比李大娘大了十九岁这点却着实是不太妙，历来都是男人比女人短寿，哪怕明君如汉文帝、汉宣帝，也不过活了四十来岁。

帝王的妻妾可没有再嫁的道理，但若是皇帝如同时人般只活个五十来岁，那李小姐这具身子三十余岁就得守寡了……

罗媛心里正七上八下地盘算着，轿子忽然一顿，宫女掀开了车帘。

罗媛忙起身跟在引路的年长宫女身后，一路目不斜视地被引着进了宣明宫。

宣明宫是天子所居，又恰巧在皇城的内外界限上，前殿是皇帝批阅奏章、召见大小臣工的地方，后殿的亭台楼阁则是陛下起居的处所，嫔妃如被召幸来伴驾，也是往后殿去。

罗媛不多时就被引到了皇帝的寝宫内，引路的宫女通报后，门便打开了，罗媛眼角余光瞥见室内桌旁坐着个男人，她按照这些天来被嬷嬷们教导的礼仪，轻手轻脚地走进去，在男人三步之前伏地跪拜，自报家门：“妾身美人李氏，觐见陛下，愿陛下万福金安。”

“起来吧。”一把威严的男声叫了起，罗媛这才抬起头，束手侍立在一旁——这也是宫内嬷嬷教导过的规矩：尊卑有序，陛下没赐座之前，嫔妃不能擅坐。

“坐吧，也不必那么拘谨。”皇帝放下了手中的书卷，朝她招招手。罗媛会意，选了张离皇帝一步之遥的椅子坐着，这才偷眼仔细端详皇帝：皇帝已经蓄须，三十六岁的天子相貌并不丑陋但也不英俊，只是端庄的中人之姿，八字胡配着国字脸更显得他不怒自威，身材不高不矮不胖不瘦，并排坐着比李小姐约莫高大半个头。

皇帝也觉察出李氏偷窥自己的神情，这样的神情他在宫女嫔妃脸上见得多了，顺口调侃道：“在看什么？”

罗媛一怔，下意识地便脱口而出：“是在看陛下。”她说完后才意识到有些无礼，忙描补道：“皇……皇恩选了妾身入宫以来，妾身这才是第三次见到陛下，心里不免好奇，毕竟前两回选看秀女时只是在阶下远远地看着陛下，这次能和陛下并排坐着，所以便忍不住想看。”

她说完才觉得好险，方才她差点脱口而出“皇上”——这词放在其他帝王身上本无错，但放在天子身上却万万不行，国姓黄，今上讳樉，是以宫中避讳比民间更严——民间不过是写到樉字时减笔画，但宫中众人总有机会得见天颜，所以嬷嬷们教导她这新晋的嫔妃时千叮咛万嘱咐：万不可在陛下面前发这个音，一应指代天子的称呼，都用“陛下”、“圣人”、“万岁”等等来替代。

“哈，你倒是很坦率，”皇帝似是被罗媛这直白的回答所取悦，“无妨，看吧，家常也没那么多规矩，不用太束手束脚的。”

罗媛观其言，心道皇帝或许是不喜欢太畏畏缩缩的嫔妃，便微笑回答：“谢陛下开恩，那妾身可要放肆好好端详天颜了。”说罢她也不再垂眼，而是直视皇帝。

但这一直视，看清了皇帝眼角的细纹后，罗媛内心却有些莫名的悲凉起来——要是换了罗媛本尊，也不见得答应跟才见第三次面的男人交往，更别说走到开房这步了，但李小姐这才十七岁，不过是被一个能当父亲的男人远远地看了两面，就像点菜似的一点，成了十几员后宫中的一人，如今搁后世还算不得成年的李小姐，就要在这个男人面前察言观色并预备着侍寝了。

饶是如此，李桂芬还是入选的五名秀女中年纪最大的，同届的陈榕就更小了，实岁才刚刚十三岁……

罗媛正出神，就听得皇帝唤她，这才听到后半句：“……父亲是？”

“妾身父亲是广西桂林府下辖全州同知，祖籍是山东济南人。”她微笑道。

皇帝沉吟一会儿：“南粤山势险峻道路崎岖，又有各族土人，相较于两江，倒是个偏僻衙门了。”罗媛对此不由得点头，但为了避免在皇帝面前为父亲说项的嫌疑，只是说：“家父中了进士后，吏部外放的缺便是桂林府灵川知县，三年前升了全州同知，如今仍就原职，前后在广西也做了六年，不过两广虽然地势险峻，但山水风光也好，土人看似风俗不同，若是坦率相交也能做推心置腹的朋友，并非食人生番那般可怖。”

皇帝一听便像是有兴趣一般：“看来你和土人交际过，本次的秀女里，确实有个出身土司家的女孩，叫……”罗媛回忆着李小姐的经历，想到这里不由得笑了：“叫陈榕，她是三江寨陈族长之女，陈族长身上也有官身，是宣慰使司的经历。恰好就是妾身的手帕交——土人的妇女大多勤劳能干，若是家里无子的，也并不介意让女儿传承家业，家父在全州任职的时候，当地的土司族长们携带家眷来拜会，全州知州已鳏，没法招待堂客，每每便让家母代为接待这些土官的家眷，一来二去妾身便和陈族长之女相识了，也结识了许多不同族裔的女孩，譬如陈妹妹就是瑶人，妾身还识得几个苗人的姑娘，她们大多是性格活泼开朗。”

皇帝闻言微笑：“要不是听你的口音还带着山东腔，就凭这娓娓道来，几乎要把你当做是土司家的女儿了，不过你说土司的女儿性格大胆，想来你也不遑多让，给朕讲讲你当初是怎么见义勇为的，听太监说——你一脚就把那只疯猫踢飞了？”

罗媛额头沁出一滴汗，她笑道：“陛下抬举妾身了，不过是情急之下的反应……”

\-------------------------

她一面说着，眼前不免回想起当日的情景：

在三选被选中的秀女们并不会放回家，而是留在储秀宫里由宫内嬷嬷们教导礼仪，同时观察各位秀女的行为举止，这便是最后一重考验：十天之后礼仪教完、也验过了身，那些举止轻浮或笨拙或有病的女孩便会被筛掉，厚赐放回家准许自行婚嫁，留下来的女孩才或是被收入后宫，或是赐婚给宗室。

三选过后留下了二十名女孩，分住在储秀宫和延禧宫，其中就有包括陈榕在内的三个土官家的女孩。

国朝定鼎之后，对于云贵两广等土司世居之地，推行招抚怀柔之策，为当地土司授官，许其官职世袭，和汉人长官共治，虽然一般是汉官职务更高，但土司在当地则更有威信。在选秀时，亦开恩许土官之女参选，且不拘父兄的官衔高低，只是土司大多担心进京水土不服，故每逢初选的公公抵达时，总是搪塞过去，而太监们久居京城，既不习惯南蛮穷山恶水，又畏惧于当地有声望的土官，因此也乐得省事，总是走个过场并不细看土官家的女孩，只在外任的汉人官员家女眷里挑选。

在复选时罗媛在宫中见到陈榕，才得知她亦中选，其后两人一道留宫学习礼仪，而一道被留牌子的另外两个土司家的女儿里，有个滇南土司家的孙女，自从留宫起便染了水土不服的症状，成日里上吐下泻的。或许是同为“蛮夷”的缘故，陈榕对这个滇南来的姑娘颇为挂心，时常去探病，但其他宫人秀女虽然不说什么，却总是因陈榕这层“土司之女”的出身，用看猴子似的眼光打量她，罗媛因李小姐的记忆，不忿这种时下的“华夷之辨”，又怜陈榕年纪最小，总时刻照拂她，因此两人往往一同出入。

那日两人去延禧宫看了生病的姑娘出来，正走在夹道上，便听得有人尖叫，罗媛和陈榕闻声赶过去，便看见拐角处的灯柱边上，一个秀女撕心裂肺地尖叫着，而一只肥胖的花猫正凶悍地不断扑向她，撕咬她身上垂下来的汗巾和环佩，那秀女想要躲避却被猫狠狠地抓在手上，立刻就见血了！而一旁的树下，另一个秀女已经吓得跌坐在地，满脸是泪，只知道捂着嘴呆呆地看着，见两人跑过来都毫无反应。

罗媛当时也顾不得其他，下意识提起裙摆跑了过去，对那只猫的肚子就是一脚狠踹，肥猫只注攻击那惨叫的秀女，反应不及，被罗媛兜肚子飞踢出去，狠狠撞在了红墙上。但那猫受击之后就像是疯狗一样急红了眼，一转身又站起来要扑向罗媛，罗媛正试图把受惊的秀女扶起来，眼角一黑来不及闪避，此时耳边却响起风声，她急忙回头却看到了陈榕的鞋底——陈榕一跳而起对着扑过来的猫又是一脚，猫的脑袋结结实实地砸到了灯柱的尖角上，猫低低地“喵”了一声，嘴角渗出血，在地上抽搐着，却没有力气再攻击人了。

两个秀女见此又尖叫起来，此时太监宫女们才闻声赶到，罗媛看到瘫倒在树下的秀女被扶起来时，裙子底下有水渍，不由觉得尴尬，别开了脸。

事后又有太监和老嬷嬷问话，罗媛如实描述了事情的经过，心里只庆幸还好李小姐早先和陈榕等女孩玩惯了，身体健康不像是一般的闺阁小姐那样风吹就倒，否则哪怕她有心救人也来不及。太监们也没说什么，只是夸她英勇果断，“春天那只猫躁了，秀女也不知道，或许是去逗猫的时候身上的脂粉气激了猫，猫就发起昏来。”，而罗媛练习礼仪时也未再见到那两名秀女，她们像是其他被刷掉的女孩那样离开了。

踢猫之后的第二日，就有太监捧着十疋缎来了，称是皇后所赐，嘉许罗媛的行为，陈榕亦有同样的赏赐，罗媛那会儿正摸鱼划水地混过礼仪教导，心想着这皇家的布料出宫后倒是可以给李父李母做衣服穿，结果哪能想象到接赏后的次日，太监们把她和陈榕还有另外三名秀女召集宣读陛下旨意——

在先前的教导中罗媛已经得知，在十日的教导结束后，只有内定的秀女会被另行召集，她当时心里就一惊，冷汗冒了出来，还强自开解说或许是要宣读指婚给宗室的旨意，谁知太监一开口就是：“济南府同知许源女许氏，听旨——……皇恩册为才人，钦哉。”

原来自己这行人是纳后宫的人选，罗媛当时与其说是喜，不如说是惊，整个人都懵了。

当公公那句“全州同知李茳女李氏”响起时，罗媛呆如木偶般按着嬷嬷这十日的教导，出列、下跪、神游天外地听完了旨意。最后那一句“……册为美人。”话音落下时，罗媛几乎要眼前一黑，心情翻江倒海，硬生生掐了自己手心一把，才痛得回归神来，三叩谢恩：“吾皇万岁。”

然后她就被送回李父租借在京中的住所，和父母最后团聚一段时间，三天的吉日从皇城的偏门接入了宫中。

\--------------------------

罗媛徐徐说完了来龙去脉，又补道：“好在陈妹妹虽然年少却临危不惧，帮了妾身一把，不然那猫只怕未死，又扑过来的话定会抓伤妾身等人。”

罗媛自知踢猫的行为可不符合当下对淑女的要求，是以一面说一面观察皇帝的神情，见皇帝面带嘉许之色，心里不由得放松，仿佛是刚入职时看见顶头上司点头表扬都如释重负一般。

她端详着皇帝乌黑的头发和眼角的细纹，不知怎么地便想到了李父，皇帝比起便宜岳丈也小不了几岁，而李美人则比皇帝的大公主只大了两岁……那日她被太监嬷嬷送回李父租住的房舍时，李父李母已经在庭中摆了香案，开门跪接圣旨——原先是父为子纲，应当是她回家后去上房给父母问安；但她被册封为“李美人”后，便不再只是李父的女儿李桂芬，而是和生身父母有了一层君臣之别，要换父母来跪她。

太监和嬷嬷们散开后，李母进了她的卧室就一把将她搂在怀里，哭了两声后似是察觉不妥，又强笑道：“能侍奉天子是我儿的福分……”

罗媛何尝不清楚李母的意思——时下女子多早婚，十七岁的李小姐本该有婚约，但自从李父李母要说亲起，便先是丧了祖父，紧接着又是祖母，两个孝期过后李父中了进士，外放做官，因家里无长辈，李母放不下心便把李小姐和二弟一道带往任上，已经成亲的大哥则留在祖籍读书备考并主持家事。

李母的意思本想是再过两年李父调任时，便把女儿嫁回济南府，将来李父年老致仕后，一家人都在祖籍团圆，如今这次一家人进京，便是等着女儿选过后，将次子和女儿一起送回济南府，次子跟着大哥一起读书，女儿则备嫁——李母在进京的路上已经数次问过李桂芬：“你觉得大舅家的二表哥如何？三姑妈家的三表弟呢？”这些都是在济南府的亲戚，最远也不过是在毗邻的章丘，李母满以为女儿进宫备选不过是走个过场，如今跟她一样懵了。

虽然连那些表哥表弟是扁是圆都不知道，但李母这片心罗媛也未尝不能理解——李母连女儿嫁出山东都不舍得，更何况是从此夫妻远在南粤当官，女儿在京中服侍皇帝，连捎书一封都困难呢？

低等嫔妃入宫的排场简单，大部分妆奁都是宫内承办，自家的嫁妆不过是凑数装点门面，一应下人都不需带，嬷嬷只说：“老太太请放心，将来到了宫中，有许多温顺的宫女内监服侍美人。”更没有皇家迎娶正妃那样的气派和讲究，三日后的吉日就派了车马来迎接李美人入宫。

天子使来时，虽然罗媛对李父李母这对便宜爹妈并无什么深情厚谊，但看李母双眼含泪，又碍着有宫女太监在不敢哭出来的样子，亦难免心有戚戚，只能在李父李母面前再拜：“儿去了，愿爹娘今后多保重。”

一旁的小弟李润平将赴童子试，她看向这个二弟，说了些愿他高中，替我尽孝云云之类的话，二弟听了挺起腰想说点什么的时候，便有内监小声提醒“吉时到了”，她不及再听弟弟的话，就被扶上了宫中的车驾。

\---------------------------

皇帝亦借着说话的机会端详眼前的李美人。

橘黄色的烛光下，李氏肤如凝脂，身上衣衫传来阵阵沁人的芬芳，说起踢猫的时候眉目生辉，双眸映着烛光愈发显得她神采奕奕——说起来，能入选的秀女又有几人是丑陋的呢？

黄樉不由得想起选这李氏入宫的始末来：

在三选时，皇后指了李氏，他对此不过尔尔，李氏固然美貌，但在见多了秀色佳人的皇帝眼中亦不过是御花园群芳中的一朵罢了，单论本届的秀女，还是以初封最高的许才人最为出众，此外另有一员杜氏亦为皇帝所瞩目，这两女便是皇帝亲自指名，也在之后和皇后的商议中点名要纳入后宫。

孰料杜氏那日和另一名秀女胡氏在宫道上为猫所惊，皇帝当时便有些不喜——据查问了事情的内监回报，胡氏是自己要逗猫却不慎因为腰上的禁步挂住猫指甲而惊了猫，以至于遭了这场无妄之灾。春日的猫发情是常事，胡氏却太不谨慎了些，若不是李氏和陈氏跑得快，只怕那猫再抓下去胡氏便要破相，一旦破相便难以收场——这样如何能指婚给宗室？若是厚赉送回家，亦难免让臣下产生非议，又不知编排出什么内廷秘辛来；若是纳入后宫，这样无异于天子出手替人臣下收拾烂摊子，更让皇帝觉得埋汰，所以千幸万幸胡氏只是被抓破了衣服，手上添了几个血口子，命人包扎后便无恙了，只是皇帝便从原定要指婚给宗室的名单里划去了胡氏。

至于皇帝原先看中的杜氏，虽然是无妄之灾被牵连，但宫人的汇报却也让皇帝皱起眉头——只是一只狮子猫又不是真的老虎，便吓得束手无策，不要说出手救人，就连跑去喊宫女太监也做不到，还吓得尿了裤子——皇帝听到这节时，和皇后四目相对只觉得尴尬万分，原先爱杜氏美色的心情全都丢到了九霄云外。

为此留中的名单里便去掉了杜氏，皇后窥他神情不愉，便说从剩下的秀女中再选几个添上，李氏家世虽然不是一等一的，但也是正经官宦之女，若是指婚给宗室也说得过去，便把李氏新加入了留中的名单中。

至于陈氏，皇帝眨眨眼，却怎么也想不起这个女孩，只记得一团孩子气，他原本对土司之女并无想法，但国朝定鼎以来，从祖父到先帝为了昭示怀柔之意，均纳了土人出身的女子为妃，皇帝新登基自然也循例命太监寻访土司之女中教养得好者，太监也确实护送了几个漂亮的女孩进京参选——只是一问之下不是不谙汉字便是不拘礼节，宫中嬷嬷教导下也马马虎虎，最合皇帝心意的滇南土司之女还病了，对京中水土不服也做不得妃子，无奈之下皇帝便选了陈氏，想着年纪最小的女孩在宫里待上几年交给嬷嬷调教以后，能少些土司家的作风。

到最终拟定入选名单时，皇帝亦有犹豫，但今次等待指婚的宗室不少，且又想到太子已立，对传宗接代的需求并无那么急迫，念在皇后一路从东宫相伴上来的情谊，皇帝也不忍选高官名门之女，恐其生子后有所图谋，便把那些出身好的女孩指给了侄儿们，自己留了些父兄官爵稍欠一等的秀女。

这一来一去之间，就留下了李氏。

新纳的秀女入宫后，皇帝先是召幸了当初最合意的许才人，他自认并不是个流连花丛的昏君，不过四五天召一次妃嫔伴驾，加上政务繁忙，更是有了新花入园也无空采撷，直到今日晚膳时身边的大总管奉上牌子询问时，皇帝才想起，问了宣明宫总管一句：“本次的秀女，还有谁的牌子没翻过？”

“还有李美人和陈选侍的。”大太监贾南丰回答，“陈选侍就是广西土司的女儿，年纪最小的那位。”

“那就让李氏今晚来伴驾吧。”皇帝想起自己听到陈氏才十三岁时，就随手点了李氏。

\-------------------------------

如今灯下观李氏其人，颜色亦是娇媚，身材纤秾合度，皇帝亦不免有几分愉快，他已有三子，对“开枝散叶”的需求就没有那么迫切了，选嫔妃更多是看颜色。

皇帝想着便站了起来，走向床边：“服侍朕就寝吧。”

\-------------------------

罗媛一怔，虽说她早知道夜里被招来宣明宫不会发生第二种事情，但临到头还是心里咯噔一下。

满打满算，李桂芬也不过是见这个能做父亲的男人第三面，便要给他侍寝，将来还要生儿育女……

罗媛一边替皇帝解衣扣一边忍不住苦笑，如今甭管她乐意与否，“李美人”的身份是做定了跑不掉的，但和十几个人共夫这等道德上的槛还是其次，她更怕若是有人染病，那便一传十了。

皇帝见李氏微微发颤，伸手抬了对方下巴，口中哄道：“别怕。”但皇帝心里却有点不耐烦起来，想起前次召幸同是这批的秀女赵选侍时，那女子抖得厉害，皇帝本有兴致想和她说些枕边话，但她虽然不抗拒皇帝的举动却哆嗦个没完，仿佛皇帝是洪水猛兽，床榻就是吃人的魔窟，教皇帝看了她那娇俏的脸也怜惜不起来只觉得无趣，敦伦过后便让宫女把人送走了，不再留过夜。

陈氏年纪太小且不提，赵氏已是如此，另外的龚美人虽然不哆嗦，但在床榻上却呆若木鸡，皇帝无论是疾风劲草还是涓涓细流都无反应，也让皇帝觉得乏味，不免想到许才人——她娇俏动人不说，在床笫间也会搂着皇帝的脖颈请君怜惜，令皇帝觉得是掌中珠只怕磕碰了她。

如今这李氏也抖，难道一个两个都畏畏缩缩，这样五个秀女之间，岂不是只有一个许才人合意的？

皇帝烦心起来，直问道：“你怕什么？”

\-----------------

罗媛怔了一下，她当然不怕，“罗媛”早已三十岁，不要说红烧大排和爆炒里脊都吃过了，身为一个后世人，她耳濡目染的也不少，是既见过猪跑也吃猪肉。她又不能直说是怕皇帝有病，可看皇帝似乎表情不甚愉快，罗媛连忙扯谎道：“不是怕陛下，是怕服侍不好您。”

皇帝一挑眉毛，罗媛装出个害羞的表情：“妾身在家时睡相不好，喜欢蹬被子，只怕服侍陛下的时候晚上踢了被子，或是脚搁在您肚子上，让万岁睡不安稳。”

“噗。”皇帝闻言笑了起来，搂住罗媛的肩膀，不悦之色散去，“若是这样，只好待会便让你回宫自己睡了。”

罗媛也顺着皇帝的动作搂住这个足可以做李小姐父亲的男人的脖子：“若真是这样，还请陛下开恩一件事——夏天妾身愿意返回自己的房舍，但冬天还请陛下别这样——太冷了，妾身每到冬日都不想离开暖烘烘的被窝，小时候每逢冬天保姆叫起的时候，妾身都要闹得跟打仗似的。”

皇帝闻言低笑了一声，说话间皇帝的手一直在罗媛身上摩挲，罗媛并没有什么感觉，只是庆幸好在皇帝洗得干净，身上没有汗臭味。但她还来不及动作，只见皇帝把她一推，显然是要直捣黄龙了。

罗媛吃了一惊，她压根没被调动起情绪，这要是被皇帝一捅不得疼个半死，慌忙拦住了皇帝。

“嗯？”皇帝发出疑问的声音，罗媛急中生智道：“且待妾身铺块手帕。”皇帝闻言微笑着放开了手，罗媛转身去衣袖里掏手帕，另一只手悄悄伸到两腿间抚慰自己，只求快点调起兴趣有些润滑，以免被性急的皇帝折腾得苦不堪言。

把雪白的手帕铺在床上后，皇帝有了笑意，把头探过来吻她，夸道：“你倒是细心。”说着就又分开了罗媛的腿。

罗媛正想着不是哪个女人初夜都会落红，万一李小姐就是那十分之一，自己岂不是反而有口难辩，却忽然感觉下身一痛，皇帝就压了下来。

罗媛痛得咬紧了牙根，心里只恨皇帝不懂怜香惜玉，可又不能发脾气，只好一手搂着皇帝的脖颈哀求：“陛下，求您慢一点……”一手往自己的下身探去。

她爱抚了自己一会儿，等阴道开始分泌液体后才觉得好一点，在爱抚的过程中不免碰到皇帝的阴茎，但她却顾不得是高兴的喘息还是惊讶，只能尽力深呼吸并放松身体以减轻疼痛，折腾了一会的罗媛一抬头便看到皇帝饶有兴趣地盯着自己：“这是谁教你的？”

虱子多了不痒，罗媛索性把锅扣在了嬷嬷身上：“是入宫后嬷嬷们教导的……”她刻意做出一副害羞的表情，心道皇帝也不至于为了这点小事去刨根问底，实际上也不算完全扯谎——当时嬷嬷们拿着一本画得十分抽象的春宫图递给她，只说：“这就是怎么服侍万岁的内容。”

那样的简笔画，能学得会的才是百年难得一遇的天才吧。罗媛腹诽，面上却不敢流露出鄙夷的表情，只好娇滴滴地哀求：“您慢一点，妾身受不住……”

\----------------------

罗媛是夹着腿上的轿子，倒不是为着皇帝尺寸客观，只是初夜遇上了个不懂得照顾女伴感受，只图自己痛快的男人，又要观察着对方神情配合着演戏，折腾半晌下来腰酸腿软之余，倒是觉得心累更甚于身累。

皇帝没留她陪早膳，天刚亮便起了身，罗媛正是半梦半醒的时候也不得不强打精神起来服侍皇帝穿衣，再自己回宫梳妆，预备着到了点去给皇后请安。

皇帝夹了一个包子，细嚼慢咽时回想起昨夜场景，心道虽然原先把李氏放进名单只是充数的，但现在却也算不得差，便微笑了起来。

罗媛按着点到了皇后所居的椒房宫，走到回廊时，前方有个穿淡黄衣衫的女孩听到了脚步声回过头来，旋即停住朝她微笑：“李姐姐！”

\------TBC--------------------

Note:

在被读者催更之后，一个鸽子终于想起了自己还有坑😅《禁宫》更新的速度很慢（我当初是哪里来的乐观估计觉得自己能在2019年内写完的😥）一方面是因为我事务繁忙，另一方面也是写出来的成品一直不尽人意，实际上这一章已经是第三版了，19年7月的第二版和7年前的第一版一样，在我几个月后重读觉得叙述上过于啰嗦琐碎，事无巨细的描写和解释设定固然字数很多，但可能会让读者觉得很厌烦，或许已经背离了“说故事”的本意——实际上这章已经是把第二版的前六章删改融合后重写的产物了。

考虑到ao3并不是要靠字数和不断连载来冲榜单的地方，我也并非靠写作吃饭的职业写手，我就转换了和前两版不同的写作风格，尽力追求用简洁的语句和不堆砌字数的行文来描写这个故事，而不是初版和第二版那样写了十几章结果故事线还没过一个月的缓慢步调，以免读者看了生厌。

鉴于我事务繁忙，接下来的更新还将会是不定期的，在这里也要说声抱歉。

但是无论如何，罗媛（第三版限定）的故事开始了。

（是的，女主角是个穿越女性——现在还在写穿越确实很老套了但……请原谅我，毕竟第一版是7年前的。这其实是太能鸽的问题🤣）


	3. 后宫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “太祖当年常说一句‘四海咸服，万国来朝’，你细品便知道皇帝的心始终在这上头。”

\------------------------------------------------------

罗媛微笑着快步走上前，和这个皮肤黝黑态度亲昵的女孩并排朝里走去。

女孩的肤色虽然比寻常的嫔妃宫女略深，但却并不显得面黄肌瘦或是憔悴，肌肤泛出莹润的光泽，显然黝黑的皮肤是天生而非生病，配合着脸上的笑意以及高挑的身材更显出她的活泼健康。

来人正是广西宣慰使司经历兼瑶人土司之女陈榕。两广多山，土人和汉人混居后也并非天堑之隔，民间多有语言相通的，至于土司家学汉字的就更不在少数了，从其祖父开始便得到朝廷的授官，陈榕和家里的兄弟姊妹们都会汉语，如今她入宫之后又改了汉人装束，除却肤色稍深之外，和汉人闺秀几无差别。

选秀入宫的五名秀女，被分配到了不同的宫殿依附该宫掌事的娘娘居住，皇帝内宠不多，称得上是能掌一宫事务的娘娘，也就慧贵嫔、庄贵嫔、慎嫔三人而已，连老带新九名嫔妃如今分了承乾、钟粹、咸福、永乐四宫居住，罗媛被分到了咸福宫的偏殿，和皇帝原有的毛选侍一道，受四皇子的生母徐慎嫔的管辖。另外的嫔妃则或是分到钟粹宫庄贵嫔的名下；或是和慧贵嫔同住承乾宫。至于陈榕则特殊一些，她和皇帝旧人何选侍所住的永乐宫，并无主位的娘娘，所以不像罗媛那样，上头除了太后、皇帝、皇后之外，还要再多一层咸福宫的主子慎嫔。罗媛反倒羡慕她清闲，为此自从入了宫后，常常去永乐宫盘桓，到了饭点才回。

“姐姐昨晚睡得不好吗？”陈榕关切地问，“我看你眼里都是血丝。”

罗媛瞥了一眼走在前头的慎嫔，又想起自己入宫当日，还来不及休整一番就被慎嫔叫到了她所住的正殿，她想着按道理确实是该先拜见地主，便笑着给慎嫔行礼请安，但慎嫔却没有当即免礼赐座，而是让她站着听了好一会儿：“进了宫以后就都是万岁的嫔妃了，在家时的娇气和尊贵就都要收一收了，宫里不论父兄的官衔，只论圣人给的品级，务必要做到尊卑有序，见了庄贵嫔慧贵嫔万不可造次，应当小心恭敬，把家里那套‘姐姐妹妹’的称呼收起来，只叫‘娘娘’就是了……”

罗媛听出言外之意，知道慎嫔虽然说“庄贵嫔慧贵嫔”却醉翁之意不在酒，她以往是吃软不吃硬的性格，本来对动不动要跪便已经心里有疙瘩，如今听了慎嫔这一串话里话外的，再瞥一眼她周围的宫女和太监，以及同样立在一旁小心翼翼不吭一声的毛选侍，心里如何不知道慎嫔是要给自己先来一次下马威。但如今初来乍到又不知深浅，便按捺下心头的烦躁，赔笑道：“娘娘说的是，妾身初入宫，能得到娘娘这样贴心的提点感激不尽，一定牢记规矩。”

其后每日去皇后宫里请安时，罗媛都得先看着正殿慎嫔是否准备妥当了，再跟在她身后一块出门，在头几天她去正殿等候慎嫔的时候，往往都见到毛选侍已经在慎嫔的屋子里陪着说话了，而慎嫔每每见到她来，也不招呼，而是要慢吞吞说完一句话后才仿佛看见屋角里多了个人似的，对她点头：“李美人准备好了？那就走吧。”

如此几次后，罗媛察觉出不对，索性起早了一刻钟到慎嫔的屋子里等着，赶在毛选侍之前到了几次，慎嫔或许是摆够了谱，又或许是对着她这个愣头青发现聊了几次实在是无话可说，也不再挑剔了。

罗媛看着走在前面的慎嫔，想到今早去正殿等着慎嫔时，对方说：“今天李美人是来晚了点，或许昨晚睡得太迟了。不过还是要恭喜李美人了，如今也是名实相副的嫔妃了。”她听这话酸文假醋的，只好笑说：“早上吃多了一个包子，所以误了点，给娘娘赔罪。”才把慎嫔后面的话硬生生堵住了。

罗媛捏了捏陈榕的手，指一指走在前面的毛选侍和慎嫔，小声道：“是今早起得早了。”陈榕一看之后便不说话了。

两人边走边说，很快便到了椒房宫殿内，发现二公主的生母庄贵嫔和赵选侍及许才人已经到了。

罗媛最初以为给皇帝侍寝之后，次日应当提早去皇后处磕头，但她拿这点问身边的宫女和拨到自己名下的太监时，对方却诧异道：“何须这样？您在入宫次日的时候，不是就已经和其他主子一道，在皇后娘娘面前三叩九拜了吗？若是每个嫔妃侍寝后都要去给皇后娘娘磕头，那椒房宫的地面或许早就磕穿了。”

罗媛听完后并不太相信，或许太监胡雷也听出了她的疑惑，笑道：“或许早年间太祖和先帝朝是有这样的例子，但太祖那会儿南征北战，有许多嫔妃是宫外收进来的民女而非官宦家出身，所以礼仪上差了点，得娘娘们多提点反复地练，或许这件事传到宫外就走了谱，但您想想，侍寝是常有的事情，哪怕是一般人家也没有小妾天天对着正房磕头的道理不是？更何况如今的皇后娘娘仁慈，只要您诚心敬畏娘娘，循规蹈矩足矣，并不用拘这么多虚礼。”

太监胡雷虽然笑眯眯的，但罗媛起先仍是将信将疑——毕竟怎么说都是给人做妾，多少故事里都铺陈过的大房善妒和妻妾相争，若说皇帝的后宫人少没有什么“推人下水给人下药”也就罢了，难道人人都是修成了的菩萨，各个慈眉善目心平气和吗？

但她入宫一个多月后的现今，还真的能说一句——虽然不是各个修成了菩萨，但至少也算个在家的居士了。

罗媛对着庄贵嫔韩氏道早安并万福的时候，约莫深吸了两口气的光景，那如同玫瑰般娇艳夺目的韩氏才叫了一声“不必多礼”并虚扶了她一把，罗媛起身后垂眉，感受着庄贵嫔的眼神从自己脸上扫过，冷冰冰地说了一句“恭喜了”。

“娘娘客气了。”罗媛目不斜视。在当今皇帝的长平朝后宫，要是能找到什么看起来像是争风吃醋的行为的，也就是这种程度而已。但庄贵嫔这样的举动却又算合乎礼节——毕竟她也没有任何刁难的言行，只是冷淡着摆了两口气的架子，说话也不咸不淡，但至少都全了场面。平心而论，在这磕头都算家常便饭的时代，这上位的庄贵嫔也算不上刁难，只能说是排场或是傲慢罢了。

生了公主的庄贵嫔和生了皇子的慧贵嫔都是今上做太子时的侧妃，比皇帝小九岁，在今上登基后都封了贵嫔，再往上的妃和贵妃都是空置的，所以说是皇后下第一人也不为过。罗媛先前见过庄贵嫔这样待其他嫔妃，早有了准备，轮到自己头上时心里毫无波澜——毕竟说到底，庄贵嫔也没真的让人下跪或是说什么难堪的话，哪怕真的用后世的职场类比，也比霸凌相去甚远，她横竖也不住在庄贵嫔的钟粹宫里，只当是每日见面时多应付又一个“慎嫔”罢了，也花不了吸几口气的功夫。

罗媛落座后，这才瞥一眼慎嫔，见她看向庄贵嫔的神情里有几分羡慕又好似畏惧。她想起和同住在咸福宫，却早于她成为嫔妃的毛选侍所言：慎嫔是今上在东宫时纳的宫女，在先帝驾崩前一年生了皇子，所以皇帝继位后封徐氏做了慎嫔，为着四皇子的脸面，又给了原本是农民的慎嫔父亲一个六品的荣衔，只领俸禄并不管事，也算让四皇子有了个带官身的外家。

“不管怎么说，封嫔也是个后人人都要称一声‘娘娘’了，”亦是宫女出身的毛选侍说道这里一脸艳羡，“是上了皇家牒谱，礼部册封的有名号的主子，我原先在宁寿宫服侍先帝的太妃们，有多少人一辈子就停在贵人上，再没法往上一步，从嫔起就是有定额的有册书的娘娘，嫔以下哪怕是贵人才人，也不过是无定员的低位罢了，听说将来史书宗谱也不会记的，而且万岁心慈，若是封了嫔多半能恩泽娘家，那可真是自己好了，娘家也从此立起来是个体面人家了……”

行礼间已经陆续有其他嫔妃来了，慧贵嫔王氏穿了条淡紫的裙子，如盛放的玉兰般，施然然坐了左手第一位的椅子，和庄贵嫔相对。

皇后入座后，众人也来齐了，皇后便先问三位有子女的嫔妃，其所生子女今日如何，皇帝膝下现有的三子三女，都是在东宫时生下的，前几个孩子都已经满了六岁，按照规矩已经进了上书房读书，也并不养在生母宫里而是搬到另外的宫殿居住，有保姆和公公们照顾，所以皇后问话时，即便是庄贵嫔和慧贵嫔也只是笑着说：“都好，一会儿放了学来给娘娘请安。”唯独慎嫔徐氏生的四皇子还小，今年才四岁，仍养在咸福宫里，罗媛因为伴其生母所住，见过那孩子数次。此时慎嫔见皇后问起，也笑答：“近日天热，刚给孩子换了夹纱衣服，此时应该是用完了早点正在学认字。”

皇帝的子女中除了二公主为庄贵嫔所生，三皇子、四皇子的生母分别是慧贵嫔和慎嫔外，其余大公主、太子、三公主都是皇后所出。

后宫人少，皇后每日问话来来去去也是这几句，罗媛看了一个多月也能背下几个嫔妃和皇后问答的模板了，她估摸着皇后多半要打住，紧接着果然皇后也不再问，说了声：“该去给太后娘娘问安了。”就站起了身，一旁的慧贵嫔伸手扶着皇后朝外走，其他人跟随其后鱼贯而出。

这样的场景，罗媛入宫多少天便看了多少次，只是有些时候是慧贵嫔扶着皇后，有些时候是庄贵嫔。两位如芝兰玉树的贵嫔，在给太后行礼时总一左一右地站在面目端庄、气定神闲的皇后身边，仿佛菩萨和一对玉女似的。

其实皇后的年纪比皇帝还小两岁，今年才三十四岁，又无病痛，慧贵嫔和庄贵嫔的搀扶与其说是需要，更多是彰显礼仪和一种无需言明的宫内秩序——即便庄贵嫔和慧贵嫔或有不扶着皇后的时候，也轮不到慎嫔。

“……正好几姊妹一道住在兴福宫也热闹，二妞昨天来给我请安的时候带了字来，我看她已经写得颇有章法，可见是下了功夫去练的……”

“三郎也是，如今书房里已经开始讲礼记了，五经博士们都夸三郎聪明……”

罗媛左耳朵进右耳朵出地听着皇后跟上座的太后说话，时不时地瞥一眼前头的场景。给太后请安的座次也是按着尊卑来排的，皇后坐左手第一位的椅子，其后便依次是嫔妃，嫔以下的后宫中，因皇帝如今没有封贵人，便以许才人为最高，其后的顺序是美人选侍，罗媛和龚美人同阶，但她不欲和人争锋，便让龚美人坐了前一把交椅，自己和陈榕敬陪末座。

庄贵嫔是国子监祭酒之女，慧贵嫔是都指挥佥事之女，一文一武的中流砥柱，远非宫女出身的慎嫔可比，太子侧妃出身又有家世的嫔妃都如此恭敬，其他出身品级远不如的嫔妃就更没有一个刺头了。罗媛原先想着，若是皇帝的后宫有什么争端，必定是出自庄贵嫔或是慧贵嫔，但这一个多月下来，她只见到一团和气，什么宠妃顶撞皇后、皇后严苛待下、大太监跟红顶白之类的固有印象，她是一个也没见着——虽然慎嫔头几天在她面前摆架子，但也仅限于此，受慎嫔管辖的咸福宫首领太监在发放月例的时候，也未有对她捧高踩低的情况。

罗媛又瞥一眼正在跟太后笑谈二公主的庄贵嫔，她得知庄贵嫔和太后同姓韩时，第一句便问：“那贵嫔是不是太后的娘家人呢？”“韩娘娘确实和老娘娘沾亲，”太监胡雷笑眯眯地给她解说宫中的关系，“但并不是承恩公家的，是太后娘娘隔房的堂侄女，但也同在五服内，闻说当年未分家时是住在一块的。”

罗媛得知庄贵嫔是皇帝的表妹后，不免有些关切——受了小说的影响，她总觉得这样出身的女子或许是跋扈且对后位有所图谋之主，但一个多月看下来，庄贵嫔傲慢是有的，面对皇后却毕恭毕敬不逊于慧贵嫔，，而太后虽然对她亲切，可每逢跟嫔妃说话时，却总是和慧贵嫔及皇后说的更多——或许也跟太后更看重孙子有关。

即便堂侄女为妃而异姓的钱氏为后，韩太后也对钱皇后十分亲热，丝毫不见“为了侄女给儿媳妇使脸色”的场景。

罗媛看着正笑着说“太子带着三皇子一道来请安，两人亲密无间，兄友弟恭真叫我看得开心”的太后，以及微笑倾听的皇后和慧贵嫔，心里也了悟了——

皇后是先帝指婚给今上的元配东宫妃、所生长子立了太子、父亲是已经致仕的东阁大学士、更不要说皇后伴着皇帝从东宫到登基近二十年，两人间能生了四个孩子，岂是一点情分都没有的？

这样面子里子都有的皇后，哪个嫔妃敢于争锋，才是脑袋被门夹了——自古后妃相争，争宠爱的少，夺嫡才是根本原因。但今上继位的时候，第一道诏书是命礼部恭拟先帝谥号，第二件事便是为太后恭上尊号，第三件事是立长子为太子，第四件事就是册封皇后并命礼部拟定嫔妃徽号。父母之事后的第一道诏书就事关储位，可见皇帝对于太子的看重，这等情况下要是太子前头还有个庶兄则不好说，但当今太子是皇帝的第一子，其后第二子亦是皇后做太子妃时生下的，只是养到四岁时便因为出痘夭折了，老三才是慧贵嫔所生，今年方七岁，四皇子就更小了，不过四岁，哪怕要夺嫡，也至少是十年后的事情了。

这样也难怪长平帝的后宫各个是搁在昏君暴君后宫里算得上清流的在家居士了——低位的嫔妃都没有孩子，能称一声“娘娘”又只有三人，且这三人生子均不如皇后，但凡脑子还清醒的也不会想着要争了。

哪怕推开了往上一代说，也没有什么不安稳的因素——当今太后是先帝的继后也是今上的生母，并无两宫太后并尊，且看太后对皇后和皇帝的态度，也是显而易见的亲昵。

无论太后皇后，都是距离罗媛天远地远的人物，即便她如今正坐在慈庆宫里，也跟太后的凤座隔了十几把椅子——这或许就是一辈子也达不到的距离。但她对于这样稳定的局面却并不讨厌——自己如果是看客，自然会觉得斗鸡越激烈越好看，可要是身在局中，并无利爪尖喙的她，还是更渴望安稳点的日子：她做了三十年罗媛已经明白，这世界上始终是人外有人天外有天的，自己的才智并不是最优秀的，若是成天操心害人或被害，她也没那个脑子和手段。既然清楚自己的斤两，她便不想随意走到赌桌前——即便对自己目前分到的赌本有不满，但如果不自量力，反而会全都输光，倒不如把赌本存着，这“长平记”银行若是稳稳当当地运营下去，她反而还能有定期的分红。

罗媛正出神，忽然听得太后唤：“阿陈，到我身边来。”她忙抬头，见陈榕脆生生地应了一声“好”，笑着走上前去，太后拉着她的手让她坐到自己身边，像是祖母看孙女那样慈祥地笑着问：“如今在永乐宫住得怎么样？想要什么吃的、玩的？”

“谢老娘娘挂心，”陈榕笑得一片天真，“皇后娘娘给我指派的下人都很好，我也不缺东西，只是前些日子的书读完了，我想再读一些。”

太后闻言微笑，指着一旁的慧贵嫔说：“好学是好事，你王姐姐也是宫中的才女，若有什么不会的，尽可以去问。你还想看什么书？”

“我想看看游记，”陈榕微笑，满眼好奇的神色，“我之前一直在广西，如今到京城见识到了好多新鲜的事物，听说天底下最大的图书馆就在皇城里，我也想去看看。”

“好，那今后你若想看书，便去宫中的藏书阁寻，”太后微笑着拍了拍陈榕的手，又对宫女说，“取一对金镯子来赐给陈选侍。”

罗媛看着太后和皇后如同看小辈一样的笑脸，不由得替陈榕松了一口气——方才陈榕并没有在太后面前用谦辞，而是一口一个“我”，但太后和皇后却并不生气，这与其说是她们没听到，倒不如说是彰显一种态度——上位者对土司家女孩的格外优容。罗媛又想起新晋嫔妃谒见太后的第一回，太后也是特意问了一句：“哪个是土司家的女儿？走上来让我看看。”

当初她得知陈榕亦被选入宫时，还曾腹诽皇帝竟选如此年幼的女孩，但如今看到太后的态度，以及联想到宁寿宫里亦住着先帝朝的土司家出身的太妃，她如何不明白皇帝选陈榕的考量了——美色和年纪都是其次，显然只是选出身的政治考虑而已。

但这也不是坏事，罗媛看着其他人此刻平和的表情，又想到先前留宫观察时诸秀女背后对陈榕等土司之女的指指点点，心道有了这种表态，对陈榕有利无害。

\--------------------

出了太后所住的慈庆宫，罗媛和陈榕往宁寿宫的方向去，两人的宫女落后几步跟在后面。罗媛起先不习惯做什么事情都有人跟着，她曾经对分给自己的宫女阿钏说：“不必跟着我，让我自己走走。”但对方闻言后，却和太监一起瞪大了眼睛，诧异地问罗媛：“那主子要人服侍怎么办？而且前头出了胡秀女的事情，主子一个人在外面行走，万一遇到野猫怎么办？”罗媛这才意识到，在人力最廉价的当前，若是主子一个光杆在宫里乱走，身边没个服侍的人跟着，可不是什么“体恤下人”、“朴素俭用”，而是要被人笑话白龙鱼服小家子气的，她也只得从众，即便和陈榕游花园时，后面也隔几步跟着宫女。

“姐姐看起来精神不好，”陈榕关切地问她，“你要不还是先回去休息吧？不用陪我了，我自己去见太妃就好。”

“不，我回去也没什么事可做，”罗媛摇摇头，“还是跟着你好，也当散步了。”

她虽然关心陈榕，但却并不是操心到要时刻跟着的地步，不过是找个由头不回咸福宫罢了——若不是因为刚入宫尚不了解下人的性格，不好指使下人把饭送到永乐宫去，她恨不得吃饭都跟陈榕在一块。

横竖她回了咸福宫也是枯坐：她若是去慎嫔面前凑，那是没事给自己找罪受——她这两天才通过装傻充愣让慎嫔觉得在她面前摆架子没意思，何必再去提醒慎嫔呢？更何况慎嫔还有个儿子，若是往她跟前凑，少不得要像毛选侍那样，换着花样吹捧慎嫔这最大的希望。罗媛并不厌恶孩子，但要她对着一个才四岁的男孩每天花样不重复地吹捧“天纵奇才”，她也只觉得肠枯舌燥。

哪怕不需要去慎嫔面前捧场，她若是和毛选侍交际，其实更多是相互客套，也无什么话可说，罗媛既讲不了罗姓本尊的故事，也讲不了什么李大娘的过往——毛选侍和慎嫔一样，都是因为家贫父母宁愿把女儿交给来民间征收的公公，至少家里能少一张嘴吃饭。李小姐前十七年官家小姐的生活，和毛氏这种贫民做了宫女的日子，实在是很难说到一块。每每罗媛说些李大娘的闺中故事，毛选侍只是含混地迎合客气几声，显然是不曾经历过这样的日子，往往说上两句便无话可说，只有相对讷讷。

慎嫔亦是如此，哪怕她不挑刺或是不摆架子，罗媛也难以和她聊上几句——慎嫔在入宫前不识字，还是入了东宫后才学的，如今只是会看些大字而已，罗媛若是跟她聊些书卷便不通，慎嫔对于京外之事也一无所知，得知李父在广西为官时，还问过一句：“广西是在辽西吗？”

三番五次之后，两人话不投机，慎嫔觉得她闷头闷脑，而罗媛则觉得讲深了要担心会打没什么文化的慎嫔的脸面；讲浅了又来来去去不过是奉承慎嫔“美貌”、“有福气”等客套话，腻味得很，索性在慎嫔面前来来去去就是“娘娘说得对”、“妾身知道了”等话装聋作哑。

可若是退回自己所住的偏殿，罗媛却又没什么事可以做的——家具摆设什么的早就布置好了，更何况低等嫔妃也没几件珍玩可以翻来覆去地折腾；时下女子的守则又是首推“贞静”，那一套“温柔婉顺”的教诲罗媛在宫里已经听得耳朵起了茧子，原本就要强的她心里愈发抵触。

最令罗媛觉得难受的还是信息的获取——在后世，她和同龄人或是上班或是上学，每天从电视、网络、纸质媒体不间断地获取消息，即便身在一隅也能知天下事，她也早养成了每天通勤时在地铁上刷新闻的习惯。

但成为李桂芬后一切都变了。

或者说做了李美人后比李桂芬更糟——李父在得知她被选入宫后，让李母给她的行李里塞了一本地理志和几本京中的世袭贵族官宦名录并登科录，说：“万一有用得着的，也别到时候宫里遇见了各家娘娘、王妃，不知道人家出身，做睁眼的瞎子。”

虽然记忆中的李父从她留头发起，便为了男女大防和女儿不怎么亲近，但这亡羊补牢到底也是一片拳拳之心，罗媛心里对他是感谢的；可进了宫才知道李父这何止是拳拳之心，简直是出类拔萃的慈父了——她曾经问自己身边的太监胡雷：“我如今在深宫之中，外间朝堂上什么消息都不知道，若是想知道国家大事，该怎么办才好？”

胡雷听了却像是她说了什么了不得的话一样，诧异地问：“主子为何要知道这些呢？这是万岁和大臣们操心的事情。”她这才想起“女子无才便是德”，自悔失言忙找个借口：“我父亲在外地做官，我心里挂念家人，广西的吏治直接关系到我父的仕途……”

胡雷见她皱眉，想了想说：“也有办法，朝廷有邸报，讲述官员的任免和要事，张贴在宫门上供民间查看传抄*，主子要看的话，我按着日子去给您要一份回来。”

罗媛千辛万苦才得了这么一个了解国家大事的渠道，视若珍宝，但邸报的发行虽是连续的，却没有固定的时间间隔，朝廷要事多便每日发布，少的时候便是逐旬乃至逐月，可以说得上是旱涝不定了。

成天闷在屋里烦闷，做针线活多了也伤眼睛，是以罗媛早先是怕陈榕年纪小给人欺负了，现在是自己闷得无聊，宁可去陈榕那里，权当个老师，在对方读书时遇上晦涩字句时便帮忙断句。陈榕若是不读书时两人便常去宫中花园散步，或者是她陪陈榕去拜谒太妃们。

\-----------------------

两人说话间便到了宁寿宫。太祖和先帝的嫔妃里有子女的太妃们都出宫去王府养老了，无子女的住在此处颐养天年。太祖和先帝的治世加起来近六十年，又均有不少嫔妃，所以宁寿宫一扩再扩，如今比东西六宫的所有宫室都要庞大。

陈榕要拜访的便是太祖的蓝太妃。太妃出身云南土司家，和陈榕并不沾亲，只是太后在新晋嫔妃第一次拜见的时候，就对陈榕说：“如今宁寿宫的太妃之中，蓝太妃出身也是土司家，和你一样，你不如经常去看望太妃，陪她说话解闷。”陈榕当时还曾和罗媛私下说：“姐姐也是知道的，十里不同风，我们那儿隔了一个山头或许就是不同的族群，更何况太妃出身云南，我出身广西？”但太后说的话又不敢不从，罗媛既苦笑于京城出身的太后对南人的刻板印象，又为了安慰陈榕，便提出陪她一起去拜访太妃。

好在蓝太妃却是个慈眉善目的老太太，并不计较云南广西之别，一见到有土司家出身的女孩来拜访便热切地命身边宫女端好茶来招待，一来二去之下，两人也和太妃亲近起来，时常去宁寿宫听太妃讲古。

这厢蓝太妃正拉着陈榕的手给她讲先帝朝的土司家嫔妃和汉妃相处时，因为不识汉字闹出的笑话，太妃说着便神色凝重起来：“我当你是孙女，所以有句掏心窝子的话要告诉你——京城离南方几千里，你已经不是在家的时候了，宫里最要紧的就是侍奉好太后皇帝还有皇后，其他旁的事情、别的嫔妃你就不要管，学好汉字是头一件事——哪怕实在是学不会，也要把姿态做足了，尤其是要入了陛下的眼，太祖当年常说一句‘四海咸服，万国来朝’，你细品便知道皇帝的心始终在这上头。你回去仔细琢磨我这句话，对你只好不坏。”

“嗯，我听奶奶的。”陈榕点头，但眼神仍旧懵懂。太妃见此叹了一口气，摸着陈榕的脸颊说：“千万不要被别人的兴衰迷了眼，我说得再透一点吧，这也是我自从太祖驾崩后，历先帝建炎一朝三十九载来慢慢悟出的道理，你只要记住一点：只要你身上流着土司家的血，该有的富贵终究会有的，哪怕运气差了一点，比旁人晚了几步，但只要你好好地活着，终究不会少了你的。”

陈榕垂眸沉思，罗媛在一旁替太妃选珠子的手却一顿。她忍不住瞧瞧回眸，暼了一眼太妃花白的头发——原先她得知陈榕要去拜访开国太祖的蓝太妃时，曾经很担心要见的已经是个老糊涂的耄耋老人，但见到的蓝太妃却远比她想象中的年轻——蓝太妃才刚刚花甲年纪，她原先也不是太妃，而是先帝继位和今上继位尊晋太妃们时累加封而到的妃位。太妃在太祖末年被选入宫，一进宫就是贵人，转过年就封了嫔做了有册宝的娘娘，比起太祖朝其他熬了一辈子还停在才人美人位置上的嫔妃风光数倍，但好景不长——太祖那时已是人到暮年，在蓝太妃刚入宫两年不过刚满十七岁时便驾崩了，蓝太妃自此便搬到宁寿宫居住，她甚至比继任的先帝还要年轻，以致先帝尊晋太妃们时不得不先略过蓝氏，只是先给她加倍的供养，以免流言蜚语议论先帝有烝庶母之嫌。直到蓝氏五十大寿时才称“久侍宫闱”而晋为贵嫔，其后又数年，先帝也龙驭上宾。今上登基时除了尊晋和追封几个兄弟姐妹的生母外，在两朝旧人中，便只尊晋了蓝贵太嫔为太妃。

罗媛听太妃如此说，又联想到今日太后听陈榕说“想看书”时的满脸笑意，如何还不懂太妃在指什么。她想起皇帝已经有细纹的眼角，又看一眼陈榕犹带稚气的脸，虽然知道太妃说的是至理名言，但亦不由得心下恻然——太妃言外之意是：别行差踏错，哪怕在今上这一朝不得尊位，只要高寿，总会有后继帝王看在土司的出身上给予尊封。

这对于土司家的女儿来说是最好也最轻便的道路了。

如今宁寿宫的太妃们以蓝太妃资历最高，但这是熬了四十余年的寡才换来的，太祖和先帝并非没有广西土司出身的嫔妃，只是皆无蓝太妃那样高寿，好些人在帝王驾崩后熬不过几年，二三十岁便走了。

罗媛怔怔地捏着手上的珍珠，明明是洁白无瑕的圆粒，却因为守寡的太妃不能再盛装打扮，而做不了项链头花，只能拿来供佛。罗媛轻手轻脚地把这斛明珠放在佛龛上，望着菩萨慈悲的笑脸和壁龛深重的香火熏燎痕迹，只觉一时无语——她数次出入宁寿宫，每次都听见各个太妃们所住的宫室里，传来或高或低的念佛声，她亦曾和好几个先帝的太贵人太美人打过照面，今上登基才三年，因此那些先帝的太贵人们年纪最大的也才花信之年，她们不同的是出身和样貌，相同的是各个眼神枯寂，如同干涸的古井。

罗媛突然打了一个寒碜——陈榕这样的土司出身，哪怕在今上一朝没得到尊位，也可以指望后继者，但她呢？

宁寿宫里的太贵人们，也不乏知府的女儿……

罗媛捂住额头，明明有五月的暖阳映入窗棂，她亦觉身上衣衫单薄。

“老娘娘，”蓝太妃的宫女走了进来，在老人面前行礼后笑着说道，“刚才奴婢去给您领布料，回来的时候看到宣明宫打发了太监去各宫传口谕呢。”

太妃寡居无聊，最喜欢听新鲜事，见此便笑问：“是哪个嫔妃得了进封吗？”

“娘娘猜得一点也不错，”宫女笑道，“宣明宫贾总管去传了万岁的旨意，说是把许才人进为许贵人。”

\-------TBC----------

Note:

*邸报，又称邸抄、邸钞、朝报、条报、杂报，是用于通报的一种公告性新闻报纸，专门用于传知朝政的文书和政治情报的新闻文抄，最早出现于汉代。

继续加快行文节奏中


	4. 许娥真

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其他人都不成气候，自己最要紧的还是趁早生下一儿半女。  
> \--------------------------------------

钟粹宫的偏殿门敞开着，许贵人瞥了一眼龚美人远去的背影，懒洋洋地斜躺回临窗的炕桌上，因为升了贵人而新拨到名下的太监机灵地奉上斟好的茶，许贵人虽然口干舌燥，但还是慢慢地用茶盏拨了一会儿杯中的茶叶，等到新来的那个十五六岁的小太监面上浮现出一丝担心服侍不好主子的焦虑时，才不疾不徐地啜了一口茶。

许娥真瞥见小太监露出如释重负的表情，而其余入宫时就拨到她名下的宫女太监也是毕恭毕敬地束手侍立在旁，等待她的传召，不自觉地露出一个满意地笑。

这是她在闺中时，跟着母亲、婶婶们学到的做派：母亲曾经手把手地教她如何挑选并驾驭下人：一味地摆谱或是折磨下人，动辄喊着“发卖”或“拉出去打板子”并不能调教出忠心耿耿的下人，哪怕是“恩威并施”也不是这么“威”的，若她嫁人，婆家多半不止是自己和夫君的小家，没准上头有婆婆太婆婆两层尊长，又有一大堆妯娌，一个新媳妇要是动辄对奴仆们喊打喊杀的，只怕不会让人觉得威严，还会觉得这家教出来的女儿暴戾骄横——真正高明的手段并不是打骂奴婢，那不仅脏了手也脏了声誉。

她自从进宫以来便时刻牢记母亲的教诲：宫中不比家里，上头太后皇帝不止是尊者更是君，更别说宫禁森严，新媳妇要是在婆家受了委屈还能回娘家，但做娘娘的可没有回家的道理了。既然一年到头都待在宫里，那驾驭住贴身服侍的下人就是头等大事了。

她以才人的品级入宫，是本次五名秀女里最高的，服侍的下人也最多，有四个宫女三个太监，升了贵人后内务府又拨了一个太监过来。这些倒和在家的时候差不多，是能进主子房间、陪着主子出行贴身服侍的大丫头大太监，做粗活的杂役奴仆则另有人手，也不需娘娘们劳心去管。

能够贴身服侍主子，就意味着去谢恩、应酬、帮主子出宫去传话也是这些人做，这不仅是个能得脸的机会，也有许多油水——应酬讲究的就是“礼尚往来”，若是一个宫女被打发去替娘娘给其他娘娘送节礼，收礼的那位除了回礼，少不得也给跑腿的几个子“拿去喝茶”；而太监们每逢轮休能出宫采买些东西，下馆子，那些有头有脸的大总管们则在宫外还有私宅，因此许多娘娘即便没法省亲，也拜托了身边的亲信太监逢轮休的时候给去自家捎话——那这可就有许多油水了，太监在皇帝太后面前是卑贱的人，但在外臣面前可是天子使。嫔妃的娘家人为了多向太监探听些娘娘的情况，或是感谢他们尽心尽力跑这一趟传话，都少不得要给“车马费”，而娘娘们在打发下人出宫传话前，也多少会给些“在路上买杯茶喝”的钱，因此拿了这活的太监，少说也是两头吃油水，对这份工也愈发看重，轻易不肯让人替换了。

许娥真在刚入宫的时候，便对分到自己名下的太监宫女谆谆利诱：“如今我刚进来，也不知道你们谁服侍得好，我且看一阵子，要是谁老实卖力的，那我就提拔了谁做个头儿。”因此太监宫女们为了能够做她身边最亲信的人，都出了十分力来服侍，更加上许娥真并不刁难，又得今上的青眼，入宫还不满两个月就进了贵人，宫女太监们也都是人精，知道这次分到了个当红的主子名下，没准封嫔封妃、生下龙裔也是指日可待，更加卖力地讨好她。

许娥真看着给自己捶腿的宫女乖顺的脸，又想着今天登门来贺喜的毛选侍和赵选侍那艳羡的表情和奉承的言辞，虽然心里提醒自己要戒骄戒躁，但也难免有几分得意——虽然宫女太监们说的“主子恩宠不断，一定能早日生下龙子”有吹捧的成分，但这件事确实是她如今最期盼的。

许娥真把手放在了小腹上。

以自己的出身、容貌、才学、家世和陛下的宠爱，一旦怀孕生子，定会封嫔，这样便可以搬出钟粹宫，自己另住一宫掌事，不必再在庄贵嫔名下，仰人鼻息了。

一想到庄贵嫔，许娥真的眉头就忍不住皱起来：她在家里是唯一的嫡女，母亲生的另外两个妹妹都夭折了，从小家里父母叔婶宠着长大，祖母也数次夸说她是堂姐妹里最聪慧的，对她最为怜爱，虽然同父所出的还有个庶妹，但庶妹安静胆小，因此不要说母亲，就连父亲也不怎么过问，只是家里好好地养着、读点书，用祖母的话就是“过几年找个人家嫁了罢了”。父母亲一向以她为掌上明珠，想着许一个家风清白，肯上进的青年才俊，但挑来挑去都没有头绪，其后父亲又放了外任的济南同知，这件事就耽搁了下来。

父亲赴任山东，母亲随着一块去，她在京中的家里跟着祖母和哥嫂还有庶妹度日，本来父亲是想着回京考评的时候替她定亲，而她也心仪着哥哥的同窗，想着撒娇暗示母亲——读多了诗书后，她一直倾慕着那样翩翩如玉的佳公子，希冀未来的夫婿能共自己雪夜挑灯互相唱和……

因此她原本也没把选秀放在心上。但是谁知道竟然入选了呢？

许娥真想到这里便忍不住自嘲地一笑：或许真是应了她先前和闺中密友的调侃“天生丽质难自弃”吧，她自知自己是十分出挑的相貌，从小也被许多世交的长辈夸赞过，但并没有想着入宫——陛下虽然威严持重又是承平天子富有四海，可他今年已经三十六岁了，比她大了二十岁。

在听得册封旨意的时候，虽然自己是本届秀女品级最高者，但她心里全无喜悦，回到家中待嫁时还和母亲悄悄哭了一场。

当时母亲的话如今还在耳边回响：“我的儿，天意难违，这也是没有办法的事情，娘知道你从小就心气高，想要嫁个文武兼修的佳公子，但既然已经做了圣人的嫔妃，千万要把这些念头收起来了……”

“万岁不止是你的夫，更是君，你是臣，宫里又有许多娘娘，你可千万不能把在家的娇气带进去，到了宫里没有人会像家里的祖母和爹娘那样疼你宠你，事事让你了……”

许娥真想到这里便一阵牙酸，她又想到了庄贵嫔在听得宣明宫传来的晋封旨意后，阴阳怪气地对着她说：“恭喜许贵人。”时的表情，脸上仿佛能拧出醋汁来，其后给她的“贺礼”也是几匹花样老气的绸缎，显然是庄贵嫔自己看不上的款式。但寄人篱下，即便往日在家里姐妹之间处处要强，此刻的她也只能垂下头：“谢娘娘抬举，妾身惶恐。”

许娥真从小在家里被长辈宠着，又被姐妹们让着，性格里难免有几分骄傲，自从入宫以来被分到庄贵嫔名下居住，虽然韩氏没有公然的虐待或者欺凌，但明里暗里的阴阳怪气却给她受了不少——可她还不能发作，不能“以卑犯尊”，以免落了话柄，还连带父母家人也落一个“教女无方”的恶名。

许娥真深吸一口气——到底还是人微言轻了。她想着父亲考评后升任了杭州知府，去两江这样富庶的地界当了父母官，比起济南这个文脉所在更是广阔有作为的地方，虽然都说外任官宦天高皇帝远，品级也不像京官那样滥觞——“京城里一板砖下去没准砸中的都是七品官”，但她原先就和父母分别了三年，本来想着能和父母好好团聚一阵子，却又逢父亲放官外地自己入宫，这样一来哪怕能够省亲也只是嫂子或婶婶祖母入宫探视，比起其他娘娘到底差了点意思。

许娥真又想到了庄贵嫔母亲入宫探视时的场景，愈发觉得心气难平——皇后宽仁，嫔妃想要省亲的要求也总是会答应，是以宫规之外还有人情，只要是个主位娘娘，一个月最少也能见着一次家里人，和家人联络也没有低位嫔妃那样束手束脚。

韩氏那样傲慢，也跟她是国子监祭酒之女不无关系——国子监管辖太学，祭酒可以说等同于天底下太学生的恩师，虽然不是实权衙门但胜在清贵，且又有面圣的机会，这就是胜过同级的杭州知府的地方。

只是国子监的官员最讲究的就是立身处世，家风严肃，祭酒怎么会有韩氏那样动辄阴阳怪气的女儿？

还好庄贵嫔生的是个公主，要是生了皇子，岂不是更不把她这样的低位嫔妃看在眼里，肆意辱骂了？许娥真有些愤愤却又带了些幸灾乐祸地想，她多少也能猜出庄贵嫔总是对着自己阴阳怪气的原因，毕竟自个儿是这批秀女里最出挑的，而韩氏已经二十七岁，花无百日红，比自己大了十一岁，也难免她拈酸吃醋，唯恐圣人移情别恋，但万岁的恩宠就像是东流水，岂是以韩氏的阴阳怪气能转移的，二公主已经九岁了，再过几年就要相看驸马了，做母亲的却还满肚子心思恩宠和争风吃醋，岂不可笑。

\------------------------------

许娥真又啜了一口茶，心里慢慢地忖度着先前从太监那里听来的传闻，当时她看庄贵嫔侍奉皇后太后恭恭敬敬，还道人言不可全信，如今看来庄贵嫔多半是个欺软怕硬的主子，见了上级老老实实，而遇上自己能拿捏的下级，便忍不住要露相摆谱：

“主子莫怪小的卖弄，但您要问宫里娘娘们性情如何，问我可算是问对人了——我有个师哥是原先万岁在东宫时就开始侍候的，现在也在宣明宫当差，我听他说，宫里的娘娘们，其他都是好相与的，比如慧贵嫔虽然娘家是武官，但琴棋书画也是样样精通的，比起庄贵嫔娘娘的学识一点都不差，更加上人品性格也好，从不打骂下人，赏赐也大方，去承乾宫里侍奉算是一等一的好差事了，您往常相处也能察觉得到，王娘娘待人和善，比起皇后娘娘来说不分伯仲，并不是那种会欺凌人的娘娘。”

许娥真还记得自己当初听到这一段时，下意识就接口：“那照你这么说，宫里还有不好相与的娘娘了？”

那个给她解说的太监闻言顿了一下，张望了一下室内，才局促地说：“奴才做下人的，不好议论主子们……”直到她会意地递过一个红封，那太监才继续说道：“咳，论理这话不该奴才说，主子您就当故事听……”

“主子知道庄贵嫔娘娘是祭酒的女儿，韩家又是太后的娘家，韩娘娘的出身做个亲王妃也是使得的，她和王娘娘入宫那会儿都是十七岁，真是好一朵鲜花，一个像玫瑰一个像玉兰，虽然是纳侧妃，但东宫也热闹了好一阵儿。”

“那会儿皇后娘娘刚生了二皇子没多久，还在养着身子骨，两位侧妃一个活泼一个安静，听在东宫服侍的师兄说，万岁更喜欢韩娘娘一些，韩娘娘也很快有了身子。”

“闻说韩娘娘是家里唯一的闺女，因此或许在家时养得矜贵了些，加上那会儿万岁又心疼她有了身子，所以不免摆点谱，皇后娘娘和王娘娘看着她的肚子，也总是让她一程，老娘娘和先帝赐下什么东西，也给韩娘娘先挑。”

“您也见过何选侍吧？就是如今跟陈选侍在永乐宫住着的那位，比起其他主子年纪都大，原本是当年万岁大婚前，老娘娘派去东宫教导陛下……咳……的宫女。”

许娥真记得自己当时听到这里，不觉羞红了脸，但又恍然大悟——怪不得皇帝所有的东宫旧人里，就连元后也比今上年轻，但却有个看起来已经年近四十的何选侍，年龄远远大于众人，既然是当年教导今上人事的宫女，那便说得通了。

“当时东宫除了皇后娘娘和两个侧妃是有名分上了宗人府牒谱的，其他都是宫女出身的侍妾，也没有名分得等到万岁登基后再册封——但是说到底，陛下是圣明天子，也不是那种贪花好色的昏君，所以东宫除了皇后娘娘、王娘娘和有身孕的韩娘娘，就是一个何选侍一个乔氏，都是太后老娘娘指过去服侍陛下的，比万岁大三四岁——”

“乔氏已经殁了，也是没福气，要是能活到陛下登基后，怎么说也能封个品级，跟何选侍一样，多几个人服侍，不像在东宫时那样少使唤的下人。”

“您看我这嘴一不小心就给说跑了，打住。您也知道，东宫只是宫里的一座房舍，当年万岁的嫔妃住得可没有如今在东西六宫这么宽敞，服侍的下人也少，韩娘娘那时候怀着二公主，气性也变大了，有天何选侍好像是说错了一句话，顶撞了韩娘娘，结果韩娘娘就罚人去太阳底下站着——那会儿正是七月，天气燥热，虽然说何选侍是个宫女出身，但毕竟也是能服侍陛下的主子，宫里的主子享受的用度比民间金贵多了，因此何选侍哪像贫民家的妇人那样受得了骄阳，没一会儿就晒得面色通红，整个人摇摇欲坠像是要昏过去了，和她同住的乔氏见了，去韩娘娘面前哀求，但是韩娘娘却不肯松口，只说‘这不还没中暑吗？’”

“但是这时候窗外却响起太后老娘娘的声音，说‘东宫什么时候给侧妃当了家？’原先韩娘娘有身子后，太后老娘娘就体恤她，免了每日请安，所以请安便只有皇后娘娘和王娘娘，那天老娘娘一时兴起，说想去东宫看看怀孕的堂侄女，想着说她月份深了，不必叫她劳动着出来迎接因此没通传，结果刚进去就看到宫女太监叽叽喳喳，老娘娘诧异了，叫宫女太监不许声张，由皇后娘娘和王娘娘扶着过去一看，就撞见了这么一幕——”

“听师兄说，老娘娘就站在那里静静地看着，也没发火，只是说‘看来韩侧妃身边缺了使唤的人手，要太子的其他宫人来搭把手，这日子是拮据了点，怎么说韩侧妃也是有了身子的，没人服侍不成，就让我身边的四个嬷嬷来服侍吧。’那时候何选侍已经晒晕过去了，东宫里服侍的上下都看着，您若是不信，找个东宫的老人一问便知道奴才没跟您扯谎。”

“后来老娘娘就从椒房宫派了四个嬷嬷过来，闻说是每日给韩娘娘念女德女戒，等到韩娘娘生下二公主，二公主就抱到了太后娘娘那里养着，所以皇女之中，二公主跟太后老娘娘是最亲近的。”

许娥真记得自己听到此节的时候，才恍然大悟为什么太后老娘娘对于自己堂侄女庄贵嫔反而没那么热络，更喜欢慧贵嫔和皇后，她原先只道因为韩氏生的公主而另外两人生有皇子，却想不到还有此节。

“那陛下对这起风波，就没有什么说道的？”她还记得自己下意识地问道。

“陛下的心思奴才也不敢揣测，但万岁是日理万机，有许多军国大事要处理，或许后宫的事情也就没那花那么多心思了，您看现在不也是万岁主外，皇后娘娘主内吗？”

“奴才只能说，后来大家眼里看到的就是王娘娘渐渐得了脸，在先帝建炎三十五年的时候生下了三皇子，那会儿二公主已经两岁了，还养在太后老娘娘那里，外人也只道是太后老娘娘亲生的长公主下嫁之后，老娘娘要个孙女陪着解闷，除非是东宫的旧人，万万想不到这层。”

“这件事也就这样了，毕竟韩娘娘那会儿虽然出格了点，但终究也不是贾南风之流的毒妇，只是罚人在日头底下站着，没到喊打喊杀的地步，若说是如何重罚也说不过去，您说是不是？再加上韩娘娘又有个公主，家世也好，这就更不可能如何贬斥了——毕竟咱们这也没上演什么戏文里的‘狸猫换太子’那样祸乱后宫的故事，只是何选侍从此见到韩娘娘就吓破了胆，跟老鼠见了猫似的，变得畏畏缩缩的。但韩娘娘从此气性也小了许多，可见是太后老娘娘的教导起了效果。”

“论道理奴才不可妄议主子，但乔氏的福气比起其他主子确实差了一截，您看现在韩娘娘做了庄贵嫔，王娘娘封了慧贵嫔，一样在宫里锦衣玉食，若是比同样是宫女出身的何选侍，虽然只是选侍，但身边也有两个宫女一个太监服侍，比起平民的日子好上几倍，只是乔氏运气不好，得了病就没了，她殁了之后万岁就纳了如今的徐慎嫔，徐娘娘过两月有喜了生下四殿下，如今封嫔做了正经娘娘，家里人也改头换面跟王公贵族们共列一席了。”

\-----------------------------

这样看来，在宫里还是有个孩子才有底气说话。许娥真回忆着太监说的故事，愈发觉得这是至理名言——庄贵嫔先前闹出这么跋扈的事情，但一样轻轻揭过，多半还是看在家世并二公主的份上。

她也该趁着年轻，陛下的青眼还留在自己身上的时候抓紧了笼络住陛下，早生个皇子公主的才是正途——否则皇家三年一选秀，三年后要是又进来了新人，她便不能保证还“简在帝心”了。有了孩子能够提携娘家反而是其次的，哥哥已经中举，正在努力读书备考殿试，父亲年纪还不到五十已经做了杭州知府，前途大好，她许家倒不像是慎嫔那样的农民出身，全巴望着女儿富贵了才鲤鱼跃龙门。有孩子之于她一来是免得将来“红颜未老恩先断”，二来更是个最便捷的封嫔封妃的途径——如今虽说庄贵嫔只是阴阳怪气，可成天看着她那张酸脸还要费尽心思打太极，她在娘家时从没吃过这种搓磨，早恶心坏了，以她现在的恩宠，若是能早一天生下皇子便早一天封嫔，早一天搬出去独掌一宫事务，免得仰人鼻息还要给韩氏这样的跋扈之人赔笑脸。

昨天陛下就说了，今天还翻她的牌子……许娥真想到这里终于有几分快意——皇家的妾说出去虽然尊贵，可到底还是妾，她从小便想着将来嫁给一个文采出众的夫婿，和他诗文唱和，“一生一世一双人”，连给丈夫纳妾都不曾想过，何况是自己被选入宫做小？因此她初入宫的那段日子里一直心气难平，陛下虽然是圣明天子，但心思更多在军国要务上，诗文上只是平平，也对风雅的琴棋只是略知一二，所以她对着陛下也不敢谈深了，只好撒娇做二八少女的模样，为此心里还有些小芥蒂。

但陛下……许娥真微微红了脸，陛下却很爱怜她，第一次侍寝的时候就把她抱在膝头，温柔地跟她说话，她原先心里还有些不乐意陛下的年纪和长相，但一国天子私底下能跟她这么亲近又没有架子，她深知是极难得的了——陛下还许她可以让家里人进宫省亲，这对于低位嫔妃来说是殊荣；又见她不喜欢宫里糕点的口味，便说可以让她的太监出宫去买她在娘家时喜欢吃的民间糕点……

种种赏赐还是其次，这样有别于其他低位嫔妃的恩遇令她有了在闺中时的感觉——长辈宠爱着她，堂姐妹和闺中密友让着她，事事都是第一位。

因此她心里也不再计较陛下的年龄和外貌了。

\-------------------

许娥真站了起来，对一旁的宫女道：“服侍我更衣。”

宫女一边梳头一边给她按摩，许娥真则闭目沉思着：如今万岁的后宫里，除去皇后娘娘也只有九个嫔妃，庄贵嫔慧贵嫔有子女有家世不说了，剩下的嫔妃里，她有信心在圣人心中当个第一位——甚至胜过生了四皇子的徐慎嫔。

她这两个月来伴驾、在宫里生活时留心观察已经摸清了众人的脾性和陛下的喜好，徐慎嫔比起那些得宠的，更多是母以子贵罢了，陛下就曾经跟她笑着说：“将来你要是生下皇子，倒是不需要为了皇子而给你父母授官爵诰命了，你父亲正做着杭州知府，你母亲身上也有四品恭人的诰命，不必朕操心。”虽然只是陛下的枕边戏语，但由此可见天子的真心。而且徐氏字也不认得几个，若是在家中时，这样的丫头甚至不能到她身边服侍，陛下平日里的言行也更喜欢温文尔雅的慧贵嫔，可见徐氏不过是肚子争气而已。

许娥真想到她所见的李美人和毛选侍亦步亦趋地跟着徐慎嫔的景象，不由得呲笑了一声：徐氏只是个骤富起来便摆架子的庸俗女子罢了，但庄贵嫔傲慢还有着家世的支撑，徐慎嫔除了皇子外一无所有，如今四皇子还小看不出贤愚，但若是长期在这个小家子气的母亲身边养着，将来只怕难说。

许娥真忽然来了兴致，在心里慢慢点评其他嫔妃：毛选侍和何选侍一样，都是宫女出身，不过是陛下在登基后因为六宫空虚而纳的平民家女孩，空有几分颜色也没有读过书，只会奉承慎嫔罢了，哪怕将来生了皇子皇女，前程也有限。赵选侍和龚美人之父兄都是京畿的小官，家世平平也没有读书成才的兄弟，容貌亦不如自己，赵选侍拘谨、龚美人木讷，或许其家其人最得意的事情不过是女儿选进宫里罢了。

要说父亲官职还看得过去的，也就一个李美人，但终究是广西那等穷山恶水地方的知州，虽然同样是主政官的副手，但知州比同知品级低了一等不说，但只辖地的情况，全州就远不及济南。或许是这样，那李氏也养出个怪脾气起来，对着粗鄙无文的徐慎嫔小心翼翼地动辄赔笑，这若说是低人一等只好低头也就罢了；她却还跟土司家的女儿陈选侍交好，两人亲亲热热的，也不嫌汉人结交蛮夷有失身份，也不知道在家里时父母是怎么教导的。

许娥真嫌恶地抽抽鼻子，她想到方才来给自己道贺的也有李美人和陈选侍，她虽然无心和蛮夷交际，但同在宫里为妃，面子上不肯露馅，还是叫宫女端了好茶来招待，又问陈选侍有没有吃过京城稻香村的糕点，问她南粤有无这样的口味，陈选侍一团孩子气，只是好奇地看着糕点，但那李美人却皱起眉头，仿佛是她有意卖弄似的——她也是一片好心，这太监从宫外买回来给她的糕点她拿出来待客，也是体恤陈选侍从那穷乡僻壤来，或许没见过京城的风味，给她开开眼界，但李美人却像是她怎么了陈选侍似的。

和蛮夷交际，也不如何得宠，虽然父亲官职不错，但这辈子多半也就尔尔了……许娥真在心里摇头：陛下选这个陈氏入宫，多半跟前朝的土司家太妃一样，是个墙上挂轴架上花瓶，必不可少的摆设而已，哪怕是有所尊奉的，也是得熬上几十年熬到老了，更不要说许多土司家女子到了京中水土不服、或是言辞粗鄙不得帝心，若那李美人是想靠着攀附土司家女子，自己顺带沾光的话，只怕打错了算盘——陈氏的品级比她还低，是宫中最低的选侍，可见万岁的心根本不在这上头。

其他人都不成气候，自己最要紧的还是趁着这段日子笼住万岁的心，趁早生下一儿半女的……

\---------------

许娥真对着镜子露齿一笑，反复练习如何笑得明媚动人，正当她盘算着今夜侍奉陛下要说些什么的时候，服侍的太监却匆匆进了屋：“主子，刚才宣明宫的公公来传话，说今夜主子不必过去了。”

许贵人诧异地放下金簪：“是陛下政务繁忙吗？”

“不，”小太监表情凝重，“说是四皇子出痘了，如今咸福宫那边正忙着供奉痘疹娘娘、请御医，安排看护四皇子的嬷嬷们，如今陛下已经摆驾咸福宫了。”

\------TBC---------------

**Note:**

*出痘即天花。

~~*喜迎本文第三个有名有姓的女角色~~

~~*是读作女配角但拿着女主角剧本的……~~

*之后的行文应该会减少这样长篇的人物内心POV，继续加快叙事的进度——该交代的人物性格、插在POV里的倒叙已经差不多交代完了。

*第一版第二版中四皇子都是有名字的，至于第三版嘛…… ~~龙套不需要名字~~

*有的读者应该也看出来本文的官职体系是参照明代的，如果有读者对于这些官职比较陌生的话，这里可以用现代的逻辑去替换：女主角李桂芬的亲爹是省会（明清时期广西的省会是桂林）托管下的县级市的副市长（全州同知）；许娥真的父亲之前是省会的副市长（济南府同知），现在升任了省会的市长（杭州知府）；庄贵嫔韩氏的父亲算是清华的校长兼教育部部长（国子监祭酒）；慧贵嫔王氏的父亲是地方军区二把手（都指挥佥事）——这是谈论的实职，荣衔、爵位等概念又是另外两回事，但这不是本文重点所以在这里不会涉及，此处只是帮助有疑问的读者建立一点简单的概念。【这里举例只是一个简化的对应，实际上在分析职官时不仅要考虑时代背景、地域、还有社会风气等因素】

*有朋友问后宫的品级，在这里做一下补充说明 ~~（果然偷懒想让大家自行做阅读理解还是不行）~~ ：皇后之下，二贵妃、三妃、四贵嫔、五嫔、贵人、才人、美人、选侍。嫔起是有定额的后宫主位，下面是无定额的一般路人。

*死掉的乔氏并不是什么伏笔，只是第一第二版存在的人物，第三版觉得冗余删掉了，但选择把她在这里提一笔，以此纪念打造本文的过程


	5. 夭折

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以“李美人”的身份归属于这个男人，她还能做什么？

\--------------------------------------------

“呼——”罗媛轻轻地吹了吹刚从暖炉上拿下来，还在滋滋冒油的肉片，在嘴里嚼完咽下去后才对陈榕笑道：“我这个饿鬼投胎的模样，让你见笑了。”

“诶，姐姐就当是从前在全州时那样就好了，”陈榕像个待客的主妇一样笑起来，“我们之间为什么要像别人那样客套个不停呢，姐姐只管在我这里吃饭就是了，正好我也尝尝美人的饭菜是怎么样的。”

“你也不必太谦虚，”罗媛闻言也笑了，但还记得“食不言”的规矩，只是小声笑说，“太后不是说怜你‘年纪小还在长身体，给你的膳食供应都按照美人的来’，又说你喜欢吃鸡肉，那就供应的菜品里多做鸡肉少做猪肉，我在你这里刚蹭了三天饭，吃到的鸡就比我一旬的供应还多。”

陈榕闻言笑起来，夹了个香煎鸡腿放进罗媛碗中：“那姐姐务必多吃点，不然岂不是有违蹭饭的本意。”

罗媛也不再客气，轻轻叩了叩桌子：“有劳了，要不是来你这蹭饭，我可真要变成吃斋的尼姑了。”

徐慎嫔的四皇子出天花了，除了安排御医和嬷嬷们看护之外，咸福宫还供奉起痘疹娘娘，以祈求四皇子平安渡过出痘，既然是供奉——那就少不得要斋戒。虽然她已经不在咸福宫进餐，但也知道御膳房如今送到咸福宫的菜色，不止没有煎、炸、烤的，连荤腥都少了。

\----------------------------

罗媛在确诊的那一晚上就没睡好——太医和嬷嬷们彻夜守护着四皇子，下人们从宫门到四皇子住的后殿房舍间来来去去的脚步声、琐碎的说话声令她整夜只是勉强眯着眼。

次日晨起梳妆的时候，她就制止了宫女选的颜色鲜艳的裙子——她和徐慎嫔虽然名为同事，但实质更是上司和下属，上司的儿子遇上天花这种不死也变大麻子脸的毛病，本就和她有竞争关系的下属还浓妆艳抹，岂不戳人肺管子，也是嫌命长了——虽然她日常跟慎嫔话不投机半句多，但也没必要这时候无事生非。

是以在昨夜皇帝摆驾咸福宫来探病时，她在出去迎驾前便特意换掉了身上大红的夹袄，免得刺了人眼落人口实。

四皇子生病的消息皇后也知道了，第二日就免了后宫请安，摆驾过来看她的幼子——即便四皇子的生母是徐慎嫔，但皇后却是四皇子名义上和宗法上的母亲，罗媛少不得和慎嫔、毛选侍一道去宫门口候着。

皇后从咸福宫出来时，看到恭送的她和毛选侍，才像是想起来什么似的，问了一句：“你们在家的时候出过痘吗？”

罗媛答了否，皇后便看向她，说：“那稳妥起见还是得迁出去的好。”她听皇后这么一说也才想起天花的传染性，心想着要是借此契机能搬出去和陈榕住在一块，也强过每天吹捧慎嫔的日子，但又心想没有下级向顶头上司提要求的道理，只好连忙敛去笑意，低眉顺眼地说：“听凭皇后娘娘安排。”

但第二天她心底的想法却成真了，皇后处的大太监过来传钱皇后的口谕：“美人暂且搬到永乐宫的偏殿，等到四殿下康复后再回来。”

她一听真是喜上眉梢，身边的三个宫女也很快打包好了够穿半个月的衣服，和太监一起跟着她到了永乐宫。

她到永乐宫的时候，一进了正门，便看到二门处站着的陈榕高兴地快步走过来，一把攥住了她的手：“姐姐，我可等了好久，一直想着你是不是还没收拾好东西，就差点要打发我身边的人过去帮忙了。”

罗媛一眼瞥见廊下出于迎客礼仪站着的何选侍，笑着朝她打招呼：“接下来要叨扰一段时间了。”何选侍只是含蓄地笑了笑，就又进了自己的屋。罗媛也早习惯何选侍的温顺沉默，也乐得不继续客套，等她进了陈榕的待客间，她正想笑着说：“好巧这次能来你这儿住……”时，但陈榕却先一步开口了：“我本来只是想着试一试的，没想到皇后娘娘真的答应了。”

“这是怎么一回事？”她听出了玄机，连忙问道。

“我知道四皇子得病的时候，正是老娘娘召我去慈庆宫，问我最近在宫里可好，那时候便遇上皇后娘娘过来请安，老娘娘问四皇子的病，皇后娘娘说一时半会还看不出好坏，只是刚刚发热，又说咸福宫里的毛选侍已经出过痘了，不用急着迁出，只是李姐姐你没出过，倒要小心些，如今宫中就慧贵嫔名下和永乐宫的空房舍多，找一处空的偏殿给姐姐你住进去就是。”

“老娘娘只说皇后娘娘看着办，我便趁机告罪开口，说李姐姐日常伴我教我读书，我受益匪浅，我年纪又小，很希望李姐姐陪在我身边。”

“老娘娘听了便握着我的手问‘果真如此’？我说姐姐的父亲在全州做官，我和姐姐相识好几年了。皇后娘娘便说那就让姐姐先搬到永乐宫去，陪我住一阵子。我还想说不若今后都让姐姐和我住一块儿，但看娘娘起身告退了，便没好再说。”

当时她闻言激动一把攥住了陈榕的手，心里如获至宝：陈榕曾经问她为何面带愁色，她不希望少女多想，只是说了两句“觉得在徐慎嫔面前时刻赔小心太累”，自己说完也就完了——毕竟陈榕虽然是土司家的女儿，但皇帝只给她封了个选侍，在这件事上显然帮不了什么忙。但她没想到陈榕竟然记下了她的几句抱怨，且以这样的方式替她实现了暂时的世外桃源。

她哽了一会儿，才面色通红地说出：“妹妹，我真不知道该如何谢你……”

\------------------------

罗媛看着宫女太监撤下菜碟，心里又想起半个月前这段对话，忍不住摇头说了一声：“我想这会儿留在慎嫔那的毛选侍，这十来天里桌上不要说没有煎炸的，多半连荤腥都少见，这一次我竟然是沾了天花的光了。”

“没出过天花不好吗？”陈榕笑着看向她，“出了痘的人，脸上或多或少都会留下痘坑，毛选侍是运气好的，只是眉心有几个斑点，多少出完痘的人都成了麻子脸。”

“再说了，姐姐和我一块住，不比每天要去慎嫔面前赔小心来得舒坦？对门何姐也是个好说话的性子，不像毛选侍那样聒噪，”陈榕取过一盒羊骨拐，“何必再想这些烦心的事情呢？不如就像咱们昨天看的那首诗里说的那样‘得意之时须尽欢’好了。”

罗媛看向她无邪的笑脸，也不再想此时聚集着一群御医的咸福宫，笑着走到临窗的炕桌边坐下，和她一起抛起羊骨拐来。

看着陈榕带着稚气的笑靥，罗媛也不由得心里渐渐平静下来，觉得窗外盛夏的蝉鸣不再那么令人烦躁了——至少觉得烦了还可以让人拿了粘钩去捉走，比起每天看慎嫔的脸色却又无计可施无疑舒服百倍。

凭着良心说，虽然在她心中，“李美人”的日子是明显优于“李桂芬”的昔日的——虽然李父也算是个不大不小的官，李桂芬日常生活亦有两个大丫鬟服侍，跟着母亲出门上香也是雇车抬轿、鞍前马后有人服侍的，但不论是在济南的祖宅里还是在广西的官衙中，都比不得宫中生活的尊贵和精致。

但若是拿“李美人”的日子和“罗媛”来比较的话，也就只剩这一点优点了——除了行走坐卧都有人寸步不离的服侍之外，其余的“李美人”的日子和“罗媛”的生活比起来，是 **拍马不及** 。

她以“罗媛”的身份活了三十年，其中从六岁开始，读了十几年的书，做了十几年的“罗同学”，然后才成为同事间的“罗小姐”；而在期间她一直都是家人朋友中的“罗媛”。

她有过叫她昵称的数个男友，但不会有人像是皇帝或太后那样叫她“李氏”——男友都会叫她的名字，而非这样面目模糊的指代。

倒不如说，叫她“李氏”的时候，“李美人”只是一个来自于父系李家血脉的，由李姓臣下小心翼翼进贡给皇帝的礼物，甚至连生母关夫人都不曾在这个命名中彰显主权。而“罗媛”虽然是冠父亲的姓，但却因为一次又一次同事、家人、朋友的呼唤，成了那个独一无二的，定义她的符号——大家眼中的“罗媛”只是罗媛本身，而不是罗父的女儿又或者某人的女友。

虽然“李桂芬”出身并不算得低了，但记忆里李父李母却从小教她：“女子的闺名是将来写庚帖给夫家的，不能轻易告诉外人。”，因此除了李母和大哥大嫂私下唤她，鲜少被外人称呼过。

在这一点上，她和家里排老三所以就叫三妞的毛选侍也没有什么区别，她们俩面对皇帝的时候，皇帝也只会叫“毛氏”、“李氏”——

但是即便如此，在她和毛选侍交换了闺名后，农家出身的毛选侍还是一脸羡慕地说：“真不愧是官宦小姐，这名字就比我文雅多了，闻说许才人的名字也好听，叫‘许娥真’……”

那一刻她看着毛选侍的表情，即便她分不出对方是客套的恭维，还是发自内心的羡慕，她突然明白了一件事：

这正是“李桂芬”和“毛选侍”的不同之处，更是“罗媛”和“李美人”的不同之处。

那是她血脉的来源，她的 **出身赐予的不同** 。 

但是除此之外， **同为女子** 的她和“毛三妞”、“许娥真”又 **没什么不同** ——在内务府每月供应的单子里，在下人的称呼里，她们是“毛选侍”、“许贵人”和……“李美人”。

她们见了皇帝太后和皇后，一样是要跪的——

这正是她一睁眼成了“李美人”后头一件不习惯的事情。

她以前不是没有跪过男朋友——但那仅限在某些特殊的姿势时，而且与之相对的是，男友也会不吝用同样的姿势。

**但跟她的主君，她的“丈夫”在一起的时候，她是要跪着的——而这和互相取悦无关。**

现实并没有小说或者荧幕里渲染的那么浪漫：妃子腰肢摇摆地走进皇帝的寝宫，随便甩甩手帕后就可以开始卖俏了。

她在接受宫中嬷嬷教导时，在第一次被接去给皇帝侍寝前，宫人就提醒她千万不要忘了礼节——缓步走进去，在距离皇帝三步远的地方跪下来磕一个头：

“这不是三叩六拜的大礼，所以 **只磕一个头** 就好了。”

“万岁没叫起的时候，您 **千万不能** 冒冒失失自己就站起来了。”

在她侍寝后的次日，宣明宫的太监送来了一对金钗，这是皇帝对她的服侍认可的表示。

但她接过这份喜爱时，一样要跪在地上，从代表皇帝使者的太监手里接过，这才是“恭敬”。

这才是“ **礼数** ”。

但是她并不能对此表示任何的异议——因为礼法如此，而她是皇帝的妾，是李父的女儿，是“李美人”。

不是罗媛。

李美人只能在帝后面前下跪；在慎嫔面前赔笑；在和龚美人许贵人交际的时候笑着说些“这绣花样子很新奇”、“在家的时候喜欢用茉莉花来泡花茶”之类的风雅话题；李美人的活动范围每天都是几点连成的线：从咸福宫到椒房宫，再从椒房宫到慈庆宫；有些时候从慈庆宫出来再去宁寿宫，又或者直接回咸福宫……

**除此之外，李美人还能做什么呢？**

似乎什么也不能做了，因为身为“李美人”后， **肩上** 被赋予的 **职责** 只剩下两件事：一、 **取悦皇帝** ；二、 **为皇帝生育后代** 。

罗媛突然深深地吸了一口气。

她入宫近两个月，过的每一天几乎都是如此。起先她还觉得不必像罗媛那样上班是种舒心的日子，但很快便意识到这样日复一日的生活比起上班更加单调乏味——上班固然劳累，但却是不可知的，而宫里的日子几乎一眼就能看得到头，她只过了七天便开始觉得郁闷：

前一天和后一天没有什么区别，定时的晨起和请安，无非是皇帝召见与否的区别，她被皇帝召见的三次，每一次都是进去后先给皇帝磕头，等着皇帝叫起，然后看皇帝是否需要，给皇帝斟茶，陪着说一会儿话，然后就为皇帝宽衣——

那些不召见的日子里，散去后她或是去御花园走走，或是回去周旋毛选侍和慎嫔；或是陪陈榕读书和拜访太妃——

**这便是全部了。** “李美人”的生活用两句话就可以概括，那些闷在屋内的日子，若是还没有报告消息的邸报，也就只是比禁闭稍好一点罢了，罗媛过了不到半个月就抓耳挠腮地难受。不止是她，连陈榕也曾私下叹气说：“若是在家里，此刻我们便已经划船去湖上采荷花了，但宫里却连晚上关门都有时限。”

宁寿宫里两朝未亡人枯槁的神情她见了太多次，想来大部分嫔妃的生活也就和锦衣玉食地禁闭没有区别，在这漫长的时光里被耗光了精气神，可是—— **她心惊之余又能做什么呢** ？

“李美人”的身份还能做什么呢？

她还能要什么呢？

像毛选侍那样， **每天热衷于打扮** ， **期盼着今晚皇帝翻牌子** ，有朝一日怀上龙种，然后像是同样宫女出身的慎嫔那样封嫔掌一宫事、 **恩泽家人** 吗？

给父母授荣衔，让他们有官身，一家人过上富贵日子，这对于毛选侍来说是重要得如同身体健康一般的大事，但是“李桂芬”却并不是急缺这个：李父是正儿八经朝廷授官的地方官员，哪怕没有女儿入宫，家里也买得起丫头小厮，李母也因为丈夫的品级有个安人诰命。

**是为了生下孩子，香火有继吗？**

——这倒是官方选秀的理由，也是嬷嬷们在教授礼仪时反复说的话，但……

——哪怕她现在肚子里怀了龙种，生下来的也是冠皇帝的“黄”姓的孩子，是接续黄家的香火而不是李家的，就如李家的香火既跟李大嫂有关也和她无关一样——侄儿是大嫂生的没错，但却不会跟她姓。

若是换了明代前期，有皇帝死后后宫殉葬的制度，那拼了命要争宠生子倒还是人之常情——有子亦能免于殉葬，但国朝并无此等恶政，先帝一旦驾崩，无子的嫔妃只是去宁寿宫由新帝养老，也并不强制要求太妃们出家。

若是选择逢迎讨好皇帝， **以期生子，将来做尊贵的老太妃亦或是太后的话** ，这又未免过于 **画饼充饥** ——以“生个皇子做太后”为目标，只怕不是痴人说梦也是过于虚无缥缈——先不要说生了皇子能不能养得大，更不要说现在的太子已经十三岁，又好好地在东宫住着，哪怕真的生了一个皇子出来要夺嫡，也得掂量掂量和太子的年龄差距——太子比庶弟越大，就意味着更早去亲政和积累人脉，相当于太子已经先跑了一半路了，他的弟弟们才刚启程，除非真有大转机或者庶弟天生聪颖，否则以庶搏嫡无非痴人说梦；而若是退一步说“生子博得皇帝的宠爱做个一等一的宠妃”那就更没有“李美人”什么事了：不要说前面已经有兼具资历和家世的慧贵嫔王氏生了三皇子，就说现在许贵人正炙手可热着，如果此刻后宫有谁有喜讯，多半也是来自她的肚子；要是李桂芬有那么一点宠妃的苗头，也不至于还是个后宫品级倒数第二的“美人”了——更何况哪怕生子后宠爱不多的也有现成的例子：她在咸福宫住了两个月，眼瞅着皇帝召幸徐慎嫔的次数并不多，也就一个月一两次，远逊于未生子的后来人许贵人。

退一万步来说，若是“李美人”某天真的生了皇子， **皇帝也看起来并不太像是个会给宠妃家人升官的昏君** ——庄贵嫔、慧贵嫔父亲的官衔都还是先帝朝时挣的，皇帝登基以来虽然有赏赐御笔匾额以示亲近，却并没有给妃嫔的父亲升官；就连皇后之父钱隆的东阁大学士之位，也是先帝朝最后一年才从礼部尚书升上去的，亦非内阁五名大学士之首，今上登基后皇后之父便立刻告了致仕，大学士的位置不过才做了几个月而已，显然给钱隆入阁只是先皇最后抬举太子妃家人的恩诏，并不是个打算实授的职务。就连原本贫民家的徐慎嫔娘家，其父兄也只是得一拿俸禄的荣衔，并不领任何实际的差事。 除此之外——生男生女是对半开的概率，当下重视儿子多过女儿，哪怕“李美人”真的怀了龙种，也不能打包票生的一定是皇子，要是生了公主，宠爱只怕如同朝露也说不定——以“生子得宠”为目标，说到底还是太虚无缥缈，也太不现实了。

这些天皇后免了徐慎嫔的请安，但她有几日从宁寿宫出来时，还是见到了从慈庆宫出来，或许是被太后招去问话的徐慎嫔，徐慎嫔脸上一开始还有脂粉，最近两次连脂粉也不见了，更不要说像往日那样满头珠翠了，脸上的皮肤虽然还白净，但眼眶下有明显的青黑，显然十几日下来，四皇子的病情不见得多好……

——如今这时代，说是十个孩子里有五个会夭折绝不夸张，就拿李母来说，她也不是只生了李大哥李桂芬和李二弟三个孩子，只是其余的孩子都夭折了，宁寿宫里不少太妃也曾怀孕过但流产了，亦或是生了但养不大，终究还是膝下空虚所以只得待在宫里养老。眼下的小孩哪怕养到七八岁了也一样不见得保险， **哪怕千辛万苦真的生下了龙种，首要担心的就是能不能养到成人** 。

**若是为了一人独寝时的空虚难耐，要找个男人陪伴着一起入睡的话** ……

——即便罗媛给皇帝侍寝三次，每次都有几件首饰赏赐，但她心里并不是太热络这件事。这倒不是因为她性格冷僻或是不爱男人，甚至皇帝的年龄和面貌也都是其次——问题还是在皇帝的态度上： **皇帝** 在床笫之间 **并不顾及女伴的感受** ，往往是自己爽快完了就完了，他的技巧也近乎于无，罗媛只得每次想办法迎合他，演戏装出自己为皇帝的勇猛颠倒且魂飞天外的模样，虽然取悦了皇帝，但自己实则一点也没有享受到，本来是快乐的事情搞得像上班，得时刻小心翼翼地从皇帝的眉毛嘴角里揣摩他的情绪。

——若是选择争宠出头，就意味着少不得要陪皇帝侍寝，少不得要在床笫之间一直演戏时刻小心，她能小心得两三次，却并不敢保证自己次次都能演得完美无缺。

说心窝子话，皇帝比起那些史书里的暴虐荒淫的昏君要好上千万倍了，他甚至也并不是一板一眼的腐儒，在听到“李美人”说：“最近在和陈选侍一起读书。”时还笑着点头说：“多读书明事理是好事，陈氏还小，一个人去藏书阁挑书可能也不太懂，今后你陪她去。”

但是 **皇帝** 再温和，也是那个 **她每次见到都要下跪的男人** 。

**以“李美人”的身份归属于这个男人，她还能做什么？**

无论是姓李还是姓毛，又或者姓王姓韩，只要是在这宫里，每日能做的事情也没什么区别：无非是打扮、设法保持美貌并等待、说说闲话，或者有的人还能问一问子女的情况和看一看书——但也无非是一只手就能数过来的花样。

罗媛看着陈榕掌心里翻飞的羊骨拐，一时间魂飞天外，手落了空，那莹白的羊骨头便没接住，砸在地上发出一声脆响。

“姐姐你输了！”陈榕笑着嚷道。

“是的，我输了……”她含混着低头要去捡，却在此时，她听到了悠长的云板声——

“叮”、“叮”、“叮”、“叮”是四声连敲的云板声。

“神三鬼四”，这是她入宫时便被嬷嬷教导过的，敲四声云板就是报丧了。

陈榕也听到了云板的声音，诧异地看向太监：“出去问问是怎么了？”

太监不一会儿就回来了，头上还有小跑后的汗珠：“主子，是四殿下薨了。”

\--------TBC-----------------

**Note:**

* ~~ **剧情开始按快进键。**~~ 第一第二版中都花了相当长的篇幅来写四皇子的夭折，以此铺垫出在当前时代背景下的婴幼儿夭折率之高，但写第三版的时候我觉得这不是重点，虽然是通过这点来写女主角的心理变化，但有失轻重，所以第三版就把四皇子的夭折全都略写了——这也是他在第一第二版还有名字，但在第三版失去了名字的原因。（此外虽然在上一章的后记里说本文的官职是参考明代，但并不意味着本文的设定全都是参照明代——本文终究还是架空历史，但今后如果涉及到一些比较明显的参照历史成分也会做一些说明）

*全国上下第一次普遍接种人痘以预防天花是在康熙年间，本文已经是 **架空** 了且时代大概在15世纪…… ~~人痘疫苗不存在的.jpg~~

*再次提醒各位读者：这不是一篇爱情故事——想看女主角成为后宫第一人、独占皇帝宠爱、风光无限的读者，现在就可以关掉这篇文了。

*更新不定期，永远看情况


	6. 膝下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 慎嫔不要脸了，他还要脸呢。

\---------------------------------------------

宣明宫又到了摆晚膳的时刻，皇帝端坐在餐桌前，看着琳琅满目的菜色——虽然四皇子夭折了，但皇帝乃是皇子生父，长者不为晚辈服丧，所以御膳房送来的菜色仍旧是飞禽走兽荤素搭配的，只是顾忌皇帝的心情，少了油腻的菜式罢了。

四皇子是年幼夭折，没有封爵的皇子皇女夭折都是停灵七日便出殡，也并不会如何大操大办，眼下因皇帝自己的寝陵都尚未修建，因此四皇子也还没选好吉地，只能暂安于城外的殡宫，和先帝那些已经去世但还来不及下葬的太贵人们暂放一处，等待墓地准备好后再下葬。

四皇子因天花去了已经一个多月，但身后的风波并没有平息下来：有几个服侍四皇子的小太监宫女也染上了天花，搬出内宫外，有两个挺不住死了，还有些虽然活下来但脸上留了疤痕——按照宫里的规矩，这样破相的下人也不能再贴身服侍主子，只好打发去别处干活了，而咸福宫里其他人也只得再关上一阵子，等到所有人都没有发病的迹象再解禁。

这点细枝末节并不是皇帝要操心的事情，自有内务府去安排。实际上皇帝政务也繁忙，他除了日常派人去封闭的咸福宫询问四皇子的病情之外，便只在当初得知四皇子发病时摆驾过一次——其后的数次都被身边人劝下来了，皇帝毕竟是千金之躯，不能轻易踏足有疫病的所在。

天花是个凶险的毛病、又无特效的药方，四皇子本就是幼童更加难熬，皇帝在得知幼子染病时心里便忐忑，谁知四皇子终究没有因为龙裔和一般的民间幼童有何区别——到头来撑了半个月还是没捱过去。

慎嫔当时便哭昏了过去，整个人昏了两天后，醒来只会呆滞地流泪了，皇帝为此曾经把她召见到宣明宫，想要好好安抚一下她——无论如何，那是慎嫔的儿子也是皇帝的幼子。

但当时慎嫔整个人虽然还算着装整齐，没有披头散发的，可说出来的话却颠三倒四大失体统：“万岁爷！妾身给四郎选的服侍下人都是小心再谨慎的，也从不许陪伴四郎的下人到处乱跑，四郎怎么会去花园里踢了一会儿球，回来后就发热了，还是天花？”

“四郎竟然……奴婢想来想去，一定是咸福宫的太监宫女轮休出宫的时候，碰了什么不该碰的，把病气带给了四郎，才导致了这样的祸事……”慎嫔跪在他面前，叩头有声，连‘妾身’的自称都忘了，像是做宫女时那样说起‘奴婢’来，显然是神智已经慌乱到了极点，“求万岁做主！叫管诏狱的人来，把阖宫上下的奴婢都拿去审问了，看看是谁的爪子不干净，去碰了得天花病的人……”

他一开始还带着同情去听听慎嫔的哭诉，觉得她唯一的指望就此断送实在可怜，但当他对慎嫔说：“地上凉，别跪着哭了，快起来。”后慎嫔还是坚持不起，也拒绝太监的搀扶，皇帝便有一丝不耐，觉得慎嫔在奴才们面前这样，未免有点不庄重了——好歹她也是个能上皇家牒谱和实录的嫔妃，并不是一般的美人选侍，还这样说跪就跪，身为“娘娘”当着皇帝和太监们的面哭得满脸涕泪，又不肯教人扶起来，未免有些卖惨的嫌疑。

但皇帝看着慎嫔瘦得凹陷下去的脸颊，嘴角只是抽动了一下，但终究没有说出来，他耐着性子继续听，听到“诏狱”这句话时终于忍不住了，喝道：“够了！慎嫔是伤心得糊涂了，扶回宫里好好休息吧！”一旁的太监都是有眼色的，知道皇帝是真的不耐烦了，连忙上前半哄半拉着慎嫔告退，但一向微小谨慎的慎嫔却挣扎着推开内侍，又扑过来去抱皇帝的脚：“求皇爷做主！万岁只要一声令下，以诏狱的手段什么审不出来？把咸福宫的上下都拉去审过，一个个用刑，一定能问出是谁在轮休的时候沾染了天花……”

“真是胡闹！送回去！”皇帝终于拍了桌子。

皇帝并非不心疼幼子的夭折，但慎嫔的话却让他更为光火——他从小也是在宫里养大的，母亲和其他太妃们对于子嗣的小心谨慎是眼见得多了，也知道她们给子女挑选服侍的下人时，都是小心谨慎，除了忠厚老实之外，还要无灾无病，最好是出过天花的——眼下对于天花并没有什么称得上秘方的药，得了天花的只能听天由命，看看能不能撑得过去，要是能撑得过去就从此无事，不会再得也不会传染他人。但即便是如此，不论是宫里还是王府，哪怕是养得再精细的孩子，都有得天花的风险——这病也并不长眼，不见得会豁免锦衣玉食被捧在手心里的贵公子们。

皇帝并没有空闲到连一个幼子身边服侍的下人都要仔细过问——哪怕是皇太子，皇帝也并没有空给他亲自挑选下人，这些都由子女们的生母去操心，皇帝则忙着日理万机，让九五之尊操心这种事未免过于跌份。退一万步来说，即便真的是如慎嫔所说，是名下哪个太监出宫轮休、哪个宫女和杂役接触的时候接触了得天花的病人，把病气带过来的，那也无从查起——皇帝在起先已经听过太监首领的汇报，咸福宫的病是从四皇子开始的，而非某个仆役，而四皇子在发病前也没有见过什么生人，是如常般由嬷嬷们陪伴或是去常去的花园里玩耍，这样一来根本无法判定源头，至于被感染的几个小太监又是选来做四皇子的玩伴的，年纪都小压根不给出宫轮休的机会，从没有机会接触外人。虽然文人骚客们常说“深宫”，但宫中除了能贴身服侍主子的宫女太监，还有许多做杂役的粗使民人，这些人也定期出入外宫，做些种树通水渠之类杂活，年幼养在后宫的四皇子断不至于接触到这些来自民间的仆役，但如果要说诛心之论的话，他身边服侍的老嬷嬷或者大公公们总归是可以接触到的，但话又说回来——公公们还可以定期出宫轮休，又怎么能说得准是谁，在什么时候，在宫里还是宫外接触到了病气呢？此外再加上精挑细选到皇子身边服侍的公公和嬷嬷都是出过天花的，这也就说明哪怕是真的有某人在有意或者无意的情况下接触过得了天花的病人，此刻盘问起来，这些太监宫女们也肯定矢口否认，那线索也就断了无从查起——毕竟他们都是得过天花的人，哪怕真有人接触了患者，也不会再得病，既然没有得病的表现，如何能有证据说是他们带来的病情？哪怕是此刻遭遇丧子之痛的皇帝，也不得不讲证据才办案，否则岂不是迁怒和滥杀无辜。

但如果慎嫔只说到“怀疑是身边的宫女太监在宫外接触了不干净的东西才把病气带进来”的话，皇帝还只当她是伤心得糊涂了，也能体谅，真正引起皇帝动怒的，是慎嫔说的“叫诏狱来审宫女太监”，诏狱是什么地方？是脱离刑部，直接听命于皇帝的审讯机关，审那些皇亲国戚重臣的地方，这些人身份尊贵或是事涉机密，不能下一般的刑部大牢交到普通的狱卒手里，便交给诏狱审讯，而诏狱的邢名们也有许多密不外传的审讯办法。即便如此，文臣们还是盯皇帝盯得很紧，太祖一朝马上得天下还好，在文臣面前有说一不二的权威，从先帝朝起，国家已经逐渐从当年群雄逐鹿中恢复过元气来，民间又重新兴起读书的风气，读书人最看重最讲究的就是君王圣明——而不滥用刑罚就是主君宽仁圣达的一个表现，所以先帝朝中期起，一旦某时期内把某臣子某国戚下诏狱的事情多了些，马上就有言官跳出来上书：“主上应当以仁治国，不可滥用刑罚……”要是有些被审问的重臣或者国戚没能活着从里面出来，那言官的上书就更有意思了，苛政猛于虎、道路以目的故事能讲到皇帝耳朵起茧子——但皇帝还不能怎么着了，毕竟治国讲究恩威并施，有了“威”确实得有“恩”，如果为了书生的几句话就又把上书的下狱问罪，那反而显得君王没有虚心纳谏的气量，反过来坐实了“昏君”的指控。

诏狱因其隐秘性和审讯的手段，在民间被传成了个有去无回的地方，而皇帝登基以来秉持以仁治国的态度，从来都尽可能避免把重臣下诏狱，有贪腐的也是按法交给大理寺和都察院处理，再加上登基三年没遇到什么大案子，也还没用过诏狱。

皇帝这样谨慎，除了仁厚的教条之外，也是爱惜羽毛的考量——动辄把人下诏狱，实在是非明君所为，皇帝又是读圣贤书长大的，哪怕言官不上书劝诫，自己也是要脸的，他虽然是先帝的嫡子，但前头却有两个大了八岁的庶兄，得位的过程并不很容易，因此初登大宝时便更加小心，尽量避开采用严苛的政令，以免为臣民所讥——虽然大局已定，但若是庶兄们指使言官三天两头上一本折子，那就像是乌纱帽上的苍蝇，打不得还嗡嗡嗡地败坏了名誉。

所以慎嫔一开口说“要把宫人下诏狱！一个个都审问过去！”的时候，皇帝的不耐烦终于变成了生气：慎嫔不要脸了，他还要脸呢——不要说内外有别，重臣和皇亲国戚是交给诏狱的，宫女太监犯事自有宫内的慎刑司来审问，有罪论罪，无罪放过，哪有内宫的事情交给外臣来审问的道理，这样皇家的底儿岂不是被听得干干净净？慎嫔就没想过要避嫌吗？退一万步来说，哪怕皇帝真的听了慎嫔的话，把咸福宫上下的太监宫女不分大小全扔去诏狱，这几十个人可不是小数目，但说到底明面上又没犯错，用刑起来难免有屈打成招的嫌疑，也会为人侧目——四皇子说到底是得病不治的，太医们的药也无力回天，孩子并不是被人暗害，这样捕风捉影就进行的审讯显然会给皇帝带来暴虐、不恤下人的恶名，而且言官们没事都要上一本折子劝谏皇帝，三分说得像是十分严重，要是得知了皇帝把一大票下人丢给外臣审讯，起因只是一个妃子毫无根据的猜想，多半就要编排皇帝被妃嫔蛊惑，行暴虐无道之事的奏折了——慎嫔不怕落一个“狐媚惑主”的妖妃名头，皇帝可不想让臣下觉得自己是个被后宫左右，毫无主见的昏庸君王。

为此皇帝在之后慎嫔几次请见都拒绝了，只让太监回去转告：“慎嫔刚失了皇子，心里悲痛，就好好在咸福宫里养身体吧，不必过来了。”——他实在是不想再应付慎嫔的无理取闹——因妃嫔的片面之词就对下人严刑拷打，慎嫔把他当成什么了？

皇帝看着一桌子红红绿绿的菜，又想到那天慎嫔哭哭啼啼进来就一把扑在他脚下的模样，愈发觉得慎嫔小家子气且没有头脑。

果然妃嫔读书少了还是不行，皇帝不觉摇摇头，他当年在东宫时专心于政务，并不留恋花丛，徐氏只是个端茶倒水的宫女，生得颇为秀丽，他一时兴起便临幸了，随后就抛到脑后——毕竟只是个宫女，时任太子有更多值得操心的事情。

他原先只是一时间觉得徐氏比起高门出身的太子妃和两个太子侧妃有些小家碧玉的清新，但床榻间聊多了几次后，皇帝便察觉出高门大户和平头百姓的差距来：徐氏虽然进了宫以后也跟着老嬷嬷认了几个字，但只能勉强说得上是粗通文墨，皇帝不要说跟她谈四书五经，哪怕说一句千字文里的句子，徐氏都不一定明白什么意思，皇帝便渐渐觉得无趣，又把心思移回到太子妃和侧妃们身上。

但徐氏的运气却不错，在先帝朝的最后一年，她生下一个皇子来，那会儿太子妃生的二皇子已经夭折，皇帝膝下只有长子和王侧妃生的三儿子，对这个幼子的到来不可不谓高兴——皇家为了血脉延续，自然是希望儿子多多益善的。

皇帝登基之初分封后宫，两个太子侧妃援引先帝一朝的例子，虽然她们生的孩子男女不同，但都封了贵嫔，也是一视同仁的意思，至于再上两级的妃和贵妃，想等着今后再加封。封到徐氏时，因她膝下有个皇子，为了四皇子的脸面好看，也不可能让母亲做后宫里一个无册书且人数不拘的贵人，但因其母出身和资历，也不可以高过太子侧妃，就封了嫔。连徐氏的娘家皇帝也考虑到，给了她父兄六品的虚衔，想着等四皇子将来长大再慢慢加封，既避免了皇子尊贵但外公家只是白丁的尴尬，又免得徐家骤富，反而狐假虎威做出欺男霸女的事情，败坏了四皇子和皇家的名声——这也是先帝朝有的先例。

他这样一片苦心地为四皇子和慎嫔盘算，但慎嫔却脑子不清楚地嚷嚷着什么“把人下诏狱”，皇帝如今想来只觉得自己的精力白费了——他原本还想着过些日子给慎嫔的父亲升到五品的虚衔，将来四皇子下葬的时候，丧事上也不显得寒酸。

但是慎嫔这样哭哭啼啼的瞎嚷嚷却让皇帝觉得丢了脸面——也还好是在宣明宫嚷出来的，要是到时候四皇子的葬礼时慎嫔这么一闹，那可就是献丑了。因此皇帝便暂时搁置了再推恩慎嫔娘家人的想法。

慎嫔这样一闹，令皇帝不免想起二皇子来——一样是出天花夭折的，皇后虽然伤心，但却稳重大方，还劝同样悲伤的皇帝保重身体，“终究是我没福气，不能为您多添几个儿子……”皇帝那时候年仅而立，虽然少了一个嫡子有些伤心，但毕竟不是更重要的嫡长子，月余后也就看开了，如今想来，却觉得皇后比起慎嫔来说，有处变不惊的风度，愈发衬托得徐氏小家子气。

罢了，拿大学士的女儿和农民的女儿对比，也是他对于慎嫔太过强求，慎嫔大字不识几个，和他接不上三句话，又岂能和以国母标准选进来的元后相比？皇帝微微叹了口气，又想起当年听母亲所说，在选太子妃时除了人品相貌门第，还让龙虎山的张真人算过几个候选人的八字，最后入选的钱皇后就是张真人测算过的“宜室宜家、多子多福”的命格。

他和太子妃的婚事因为祖母高太后的驾崩而往后拖了三年，直到钱氏十七岁时才成婚，那时候他已经十九岁了，虽然已经立为太子，但前头却有两个庶兄还在虎视眈眈，他心里自然是着急的，又怕太子妃如同先帝的元配一样，也是身体病弱无子而逝的，好在太子妃进门后不满一年有了身孕，先生下了大公主，其后就生下了长子，过三年又是次子，之后还有第三女……

这期间固然有他重视正房，想要和元配多生几个嫡子的念头，但也和钱氏自身的素养不无关系——要是钱氏是个粗鄙、胸无点墨或是嫉妒成性、不能当家的正房，他真为了千秋万代考虑，反而只会敬着钱氏，并不亲近她。

钱氏不止是在内宅中端庄得体，在先帝和太后面前孝顺时也颇得二老欢心，囯丈钱隆又是礼部尚书，其家家风清正，虽然没有太多重臣，但胜在声誉极好，为皇太子在士林中取了一个好名声，皇帝自知齐家治国平天下对于太子风评的重要，也着意抬举钱氏，钱氏亦不负厚望，可以说皇帝顺利继位，亦有钱氏和钱家一分功劳，皇帝也知道“花花轿子人抬人”的道理，钱氏助他旺他，他日常里也注意着给钱氏多几分体面，即便是做太子时的侧妃庄贵嫔和慧贵嫔，也注意不让她们越过了皇后。

当初他刚继位时，和皇后讨论后宫众人的册封，皇后仁慈宽和，说：“王妹妹和韩妹妹不如都封了妃吧，毕竟是您做太子时先帝指婚的侧妃，不好低了的。”他则想到先帝的淑太妃和贤太妃的例子，又想到皇后如今膝下只有太子一子，虽然心里觉得韩氏王氏当得起妃位，但还是说：“先帝当年做太子时的侧妃，一登基也只是封了淑贵嫔和贤贵嫔，妃位是后来才升的，不如还是按照先帝的旧例吧。且过几年再升。”

他当时不给王氏韩氏妃位，除了尊敬皇后，多少也有点后怕自己的故事重演，因此在登基后初次选秀也小心留意，最后取中的五名秀女都是中等官宦出身、在家读过书的，其中父亲官职最高的许娥真，在入选时其父也只是正五品的济南同知，眼下升了官做了正四品的杭州知府；而出身最低的赵选侍，其兄只是从七品的小吏。这便是防着高门大户的嫔妃一旦生子，恐生出不敬太子的异心来——

\--------------------------

国朝定鼎之后，大多事务都沿袭前代，唯独在讨论分封皇子时，太祖皇帝断然拒绝效法前代的分封制度，诸王虽然一样用封地为号，但却并不就藩，而是留在京中建府，并且参知政事*。

太祖这个决断当时便有言官上书，说这样极不妥当：“藩王不就藩尚在其次，让诸王参与政事，恐有夺嫡干政之嫌，长此以往，难免有王生出异心，不敬太子，也会乱了尊卑嫡庶……”

太祖听了却哈哈大笑，驳斥了言官，这段口谕至今写在《太祖实录》里：“前代命藩王就藩，结果藩王在藩地鱼肉百姓欺男霸女，又因为山高皇帝远，京中不能得知其恶，地方官员又不敢对抗皇亲，最终酿成大祸，百姓不堪鱼肉揭竿而起，以至于群雄逐鹿生灵涂炭，最后才由我朝一统江山，岂能再重蹈覆辙？”

“朕命诸皇子从此不再就藩，并且要参与政事，正是要择贤而立——从此不要再提‘有嫡立嫡，无嫡立长’，若是只凭生母或是年龄便立储，以朕看来，这才是儿戏！”

“晋惠帝又嫡又长，但却如何？不过是一个讲得出‘何不食肉糜’的白痴罢了！八王之乱闹得天下生灵涂炭，西晋其后十年便亡，若是立贤岂会如此？”

“朕要诸子都参与政事，并从此判断何人贤愚，朝野亦有公论，这才能避免国家交到昏君手里，这样也免得一味地要立嫡立长，但墨守成规不过是立了个昏庸无能之主，这才是愧对苍生百姓！”

上书的言官被戎马的太祖一席话说得讷讷无言，太祖自身亦非嫡出，只是个外室之子，其父家更是太祖揭竿而起，发迹之后才来寻亲相认的，太祖虽然恩封嫡出兄弟为王，但其人碌碌无为，不过是坐享富贵而已。是以太祖一生之中，多有“立储当立贤”之语。

太祖把这定为祖宗家法，虽然民间因为上千年来的观念还是倾向嫡出，但皇家的规矩却从此改了，各皇子成年后虽然封了某地某王，但并不会去藩地居住，而是留在京中并领了差事做，藩地则在年末将部分税收拨到京中给诸王，藩王亦无权过问封地的官员任免，和封地的联系只有封号而已，真个是只挂名而不干涉，但与之相对的是诸王因其才干或多或少地得以参与朝廷政务，在日常大朝会时，也跻身于文武官之中。

继位的先帝也不敢违背太祖的旨意，再加上先帝的元配太子妃在先帝建炎二年便病逝了，起初先帝和元后成婚后三年无子时，太祖和高太后就已经指了两个太子侧妃，两位侧妃一前一后只差两个月生下了先帝的长子和次子，在先帝继位后被封为淑贵嫔和贤贵嫔，两个孩子便是今上皇帝的大哥和二哥。先帝有庶子在前，暂时缓解了膝下空虚的燃眉之急后，便也不那么着急嫡子了——毕竟元配看起来病弱，多半是不会有子的，便多生些庶子，将来择贤而立。

其后先帝的元配逝世后，先帝意图在生了儿子的贵嫔中取一人扶正，但其母高太后则意在重选名门淑女入宫为后，最后先帝谨遵高太后懿旨，选了韩氏之女为继后，便是今上的生母。

虽然皇家不那么讲究嫡庶，但妃嫔毕竟出身自官宦人家，加上读书人终究还是看重这个，身为嫡出终究会多一层道义宗法上的优势，为此韩太后在做韩皇后的头两年，没少吃两位前太子侧妃小算计，等到立后两年后终于生下今上时，今上已经和前面的两个庶兄差了整整八岁。且因为太祖的遗训，有夺嫡想法的太妃和庶兄们也多了一层“师出有名”、“优胜劣汰”的正当，先帝对此的态度亦是默许的。

今上比庶兄年纪差得太多，在参与政务、组建人脉上已经先输了一着，更不要说先帝并没有在嫡子年幼的时候就立储，虽然生母得到了祖母的支持，但庶兄却给了今上太多的危机，逼迫得他早慧起来。

除了想要辨明嫡庶的贤明愚钝，先帝也是个男人——也少不得有乱花迷眼的时候，后宫嫔妃不在少数，不断出生的庶弟和已经长大先一步读书的庶兄如同猪鬃悬着的剑一般挂在今上母子头上，皇帝始终记得早些年母后的小心谨慎，哪怕同母的妹妹盐城长公主出生后也只是稍有缓解，这一切直到小他九岁的同母弟弟周王出生后才算是大势所趋——韩皇后那会儿膝下终于有了两个嫡子。

在今上十二岁，两个庶兄二十岁时，先帝终于下定了决心——他封庶长子和次子为芜湖郡王和枣庄郡王，把第三子亦是嫡子的今上立为太子，为前两个儿子选妃并建府搬出皇宫。

虽然先帝的淑太妃和贤太妃在夺嫡中终究败给了母亲，但两个庶兄给皇帝的阴影不可谓不深，是以皇帝在选太子妃时便下定决心，除非太子妃病弱，否则绝不肯让庶子生在嫡子前面——他虽然在十二岁被立为储君，但这并不意味着彻底的风平浪静：皇子们从六岁起进上书房读书，直到十六岁起开始参与政务，两个庶兄虽然被先帝封了王爵离开了储位，但却并没有不许他们参与政务，皇帝和庶兄们的角力一直持续到自己三十岁时才算彻底告终。

但其后不过三年，今上三十三岁时，先帝便驾崩了。先帝在位三十九年，今上做了二十一年太子，深知东宫是风光也是悬崖——在宫外建府的诸王还可以常去民间走走，体察民情搏点贤王的名声，太子却因为身份贵重，除了代替父亲祭天外鲜少得到外出的机会，是以在民间的口碑甚至可能不如庶出的兄弟们。

皇帝下定了决心，不能让自己的儿子又重吃一遍苦头，所以在登基之初便立刻下诏，册立十岁的长子做了太子，虽然有些遗憾没多一个嫡子，但他见三皇子和四皇子都远幼于长子，料想也该无妨——他已经给了元后和长子足够的体面，应当不会再有庶出兄弟能够撼动嫡子的位置，使得嫡子的储位受到威胁。

\-----------------------------

皇帝想到太子不由得面目柔和了一些，指着桌上的一道炖盅，又指了指一道鱼：“把这个送去东宫。”太监领命而去，皇帝这才慢慢地进起餐，他爱惜嫡子和元后，固然有树立家法，避免自己忙于国事时内宫还在添乱让他忧心的打算，也因为太子聪颖勤学，从小就被他带在身边栽培，如今越发优秀，令乃父为之骄傲有关——若是太子真是扶不起的阿斗，那即便钱皇后从东宫一路陪他近二十年，皇帝也少不得要想想太祖的遗训了。

今上在经历了慎嫔和毛选侍后，深深地体会到宫女出身的嫔妃虽然一时颜色美丽，但终究少了些内涵，胸无点墨也不宜抚养子女——要是四皇子没有夭折，他再大一点也绝不能养在母亲身边了，亏得自己还给了徐慎嫔了个“慎”字，行动间却无皇后和两个贵嫔那样的端庄持重——虽然嫔妃的封号一般都是礼部拟出三个供皇帝选择的，但皇帝为几个嫔妃选择嘉号时，亦考虑了其人品行——给徐氏“慎”字就是觉得她虽然无什么才学，但做宫女时服侍得好，谨慎算是她唯一的优点了。孰料慎嫔到底还是个糊涂脑袋，在大事上并无静气，令人厌烦。

皇帝不免有些悲凉地想：人到中年，子嗣之事上肯定是不如年轻人了，这一次不幸之中的万幸是没有发病在皇太子身上，还好也不是三皇子……

脑子里冒出这个念头后，皇帝下意识地在心底里暗骂了一声“罪过”，四皇子的生母也只是伤心糊涂了，平时也没有犯什么大错，四皇子无论如何都是自己的儿子，况且年纪还小，若是好好教育，也未必会像母亲那样，如今逝者已逝，再苛求未免他这个做父亲的过于不慈不仁……

皇帝轻轻地叹了一口气，对一旁的太监说：“撤下去吧。还有传旨让轮值的礼部侍郎进来，朕要给四皇子外家的虚衔升一升。”

\--------------------------

皇帝只是把慎嫔父亲的六品荣衔升到五品，这不算大事也有成例，轮值的官员领了旨意便下去执行了，宣明宫的书房里又只剩下皇帝和侍奉的太监。

皇帝坐了一会儿，听东宫来的太监替太子谢过父皇赏赐，才慢慢地站起身来，总管贾南丰跟在后面，踱步出廊下走了没两步，皇帝一瞥眼身边的大总管，看到太监那年纪大却无胡须的脸，想到太监都是断子绝孙之人，不免心里怅然，问道：“贾南丰，朕听说许多有头有脸的大太监，在宫外都买了房子妻妾，又收了义子养在膝下，你可有没有？”

“回万岁的话，奴才没有，”贾南丰低眉顺眼地答，“只是过继了弟弟家的侄儿，将来老了，靠他给奴才养老。”

“哦？那你就不眼馋别人家妻妾子孙满堂的吗？”皇帝问道，“朕听说不少太监出宫轮休的时候还要粘上假胡子，装作富绅的样子在家里消遣，竟是一举一动都学着寻常人来。”

“奴才小时候家里穷，也没读过书，只是寻思着，”贾南丰垂头答道，“有就是有，没有就是没有，那些妻妾义子说到底也不是自己的，何必自欺欺人还浪费了钱财，若是真要有人服侍养老，想要热热闹闹的，奴才也有侄儿和一群宫里收的徒儿，过两年侄儿成亲生了孩子也是一大家子人，所以不必掺和这些事情，倒还落得一个门户清净。”

皇帝也没有说话了，他想起自己的同母弟周王曾经闲谈过听来的风闻：“那些太监娶了媳妇的，听说并不是只是为了面子好看，有些人就是要靠着貌美的媳妇去给他联络官场大员，打通关节呢……”

皇帝慢慢品味着“有就是有”，心里想着膝下的子女，半晌突然哑然失笑：“你倒是个通透的老实人，这句话有点禅师的意味了。”

“万岁谬赞了。”贾南丰也露出一个奉承的笑。

皇帝挥了挥手：“罢了，不谈这事了。”

\------------------------------------

君臣两人又向前走了几步，皇帝远远地看着内宫的灯火一盏一盏地亮起来，问道：“永乐宫这会儿没有主位，总管的太监是跟你回话吧？”

“是的，”贾南丰在皇帝身边伺候多年，闻弦知雅意，颇知道皇帝在意何事，“管事的说何选侍和陈选侍都很安静，陈选侍如今和李美人一块读书，往常除了去藏书阁和宁寿宫外，教导的嬷嬷也说陈选侍是很懂得规矩、很好学的性子，太后和太妃娘娘都夸过。”

皇帝记不太清李美人怎么去了永乐宫，好在他宫里只有一个姓李的，过了一会才想起来皇后提过一嘴：“李美人没出过天花，怕过了病气，就把她暂时移到永乐宫了，正好陈选侍日常也和她亲近，有个汉官家出身的潜移默化地教着也好。”

皇帝又在记忆里搜寻陈氏的脸，却发现想不起来——他选陈氏不过是因为祖父和父亲的后宫都有土司家的妃子，安抚土司是旧例而已，他上次见陈氏还是在选秀时，早已记不得长相。

皇帝当时正是宠幸了毛选侍后，发现毛选侍和慎嫔差不多，接连两个宫女出身的嫔妃都是空有颜色却胸无点墨，心里便觉得不喜，又想着土司远在两广云贵，多半更是粗鄙，因此选了最小的陈氏，想着宫里嬷嬷们慢慢地教着，当多一张嘴吃饭也就罢了，并不很看重，也不像太祖和先帝两朝那样给土司的女儿高位，只是胡乱封了一个品级最低的选侍，又令桂林知府代为赏赐陈家，皇帝想着如今国力鼎盛，对待土司家也没必要那么小心——土人也未必分得出贵妃和选侍哪个高，倒不如厚赐金银看起来更实在。

如今皇帝听亲信的大总管这么说，又想到召幸李美人时，对方也笑着说：“最近在陪陈妹妹读书。”皇帝不再生疑，心里便对好学的土司家女儿有了一份赞许之意——懂得学习汉风，读圣贤书追求上进总是好事。

虽然皇帝并不打算要一个流着土司血缘的儿女，但他却并不吝啬展示自己的喜好以此作为引导，皇帝摸了摸下巴，对太监贾南丰道：“去传朕的口谕，把陈选侍升为美人，还有……李美人那里，你看着赏点簪子手镯什么的。”

\----------TBC----------------

**Note:**

*诸王不就藩而在京建府，皇子们参与政事，聪明的读者应该一眼就看出来这和明代分封制一点都不一样，而是清代的惯例【准确来说应该是截止康熙朝】（有一点不同则在于：清代在诸王不就藩的同时，分封各王的名号也从封地的名字变成了美好含义的字眼—— ~~我没有全盘照搬当然是因为懒得翻字典~~.jpg）清代其政治制度的成因也跟未入关前及入关初期的议政王大臣会议、以及部族内共治的遗存有关（后期随着皇权强化而被削弱）政治制度的演变是一个较为复杂的问题，在这里不赘述。

*至于本文，读者记得诸王诸公主都在京城就ok了。 ~~（搞事预备役）~~

*太祖的发言看起来就像是拿了起点剧本的人， ~~但他只是存在于台词里的龙套。~~

*诸王和诸位公主的名号都会没有最土只有更土，是我故意的 ~~（看了各路网文非要附庸风雅，起的封号名字一个比一个生僻后看烦了）~~ ——请期待“铁岭郡王”、“驻马店公主”花落谁家。

*（小声复读一遍：本文设定：皇后之下，二贵妃，三妃，四贵嫔，五嫔，以上是有定额的主位，以下是贵人、才人、美人、选侍，这些都无人数限额——记不住也不要紧，本文中没那么多角色，人物也不会过几章就升级——大家熬职称的速度都很慢。 ~~女主角升级速度慢过iphone系列~~ ）


End file.
